Pokémon:El aura del campeón
by Tacbon20
Summary: De nuevo Ash pierde otra liga, en esta ocasion la liga de Kalos, por lo que decide volver a Pueblo Paleta, sin saber que alli sera traicionado por varios de sus amigos. Despues de sobrevivir a la trampa de estos gracias a Arceus este se dispone a comenzar su entrenamiento con el aura y demostrar que puede llegar a ser un Maestro Pokemon o mas. AshxHarem
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos/as se que quizas me este pasando pero veo la necesidad de publicarlo para calmar las ideas. Sera sobre un Ash traicionado , la verdad es que no he visto muchos fics de Ash traicionado en español ,(en ingles si que he visto bastantes) o al menos no los encuentro por lo que aportare mi granito de arena aqui. Sera un AshxHarem , y algunas de las chicas seran poco usuales ya que nunca he visto que muchos autores las utilizaran. Espero que os guste y lo disfrutemos todos juntos. EMPECEMOS!

Capitulo 1-Prólogo

Era un dia mas en este mundo habitado por Pokemon , un feliz dia empezaba para mucha gente , excepto para cierta persona ya que se cumplia cinco años de su "muerte". Este chico de unos 20 años ahora mismo se encontraba viviendo en el Monte Plateado , justo entre las regiones de Kanto y Johto y respondia al nombre de Ash Ketchum , que despues de cuatro años lucia una cabellera azabache mas alborotada , en sus mejillas apenas se veian rastros de sus zetas caracteristicas , como vestimenta llevaba una camiseta de tirantes negra que dejaba ver sus brazos con algo de musculo dejando ver que se dedico a entrenar no solo a sus pokemon sino tambien el mismo , el redto del atuendo era como el que llevo en su viaje por Kalos , ahora mismo nuestro heroe se encontraba meditando en una roca rodeado por una pequeña aura de un color azul claro que irradiaba paz hasta que sintio dos presencias conocidas para el , un pequeño roedor de color amarillo y un pokemon bipedo con forma de chacal

-"Padre ya hemos reunido al resto de nuestros hermanos y hermanas"-le informaba via telepatica una voz femenina que procedia del pokemon con forma de chacal , si este pokemon era un Lucario

-Muchas gracias Lucy-agradecia Ash a su "hija" que recibio unas pequeñas caricias en la cabeza cortesia de su padre las cuales acepto con mucho gusto , el motivo por el cual ella lo consideraba su padre era que el la cuido desde que solo era una pequeña Riolu que salio de un huevo que encontro nuestro azabache en uno de los bosques de Sinnoh

-Alla vamos amigo-le decia ahora Ash a su inseparable compañero de aventuras

-"Por supuesto siempre puedes contar conmigo Ash"-respondia Pikachu a su entrenador/mejor amigo

-Si , estoy seguro de que el resto esta ansioso por volver-decia Ash en general dirigiendose hacia un claro mas abierto donde se encontraban todos los pokemon que capturo y entabló amistad durante sus viajes por las seis regiones y varios mas de ellos que capturo despues de los sucesos de aquel fatidico dia , antes de venir a fortalecerse decidio que necesitaba a mas miembros para asi poder tener mucha mas variedad de estrategias , por eso mismo viajo por Kanto , Johto , Hoenn , Sinnoh , Teselia y Kalos con la unica mision de capturar a pokemon , a pesar de que muchos de ellos los adopto o rescató de entrenadores irresponsables o cazadores furtivos , tambien debia de tener mucho cuidado de si alguien lo reconocia ya que el participar en varias ligas le hizo merecedor de bastante fama por lo que bajo el nombre de Satoshi , una a una todas las organizaciones criminales fueron cayendo ante el asombro de la policia que cuando queria agradecer la colaboracion del azabache este ya habia desaparecido. Ahora mismo Ash veia como todos sus pokemon los cuales para el eran como sus familia estaban esperando en aquel gran claro con un pequeño lago natural hablando entre ellos. Los pokemon que ahora mismo Ash tenia en posesion eran:

Kanto: Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Butterfree(2), Beedrill, Pidgeot, Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, Sandlash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Ninetales, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Parasect, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, Arcanine, Poliwrath, Alakazam, Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Dodrio, Dewgong, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, Kingler, Electrode, Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, Seaking, Starmie, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, Lapras, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Omastar, Kabutops,Aerodactyl y Dragonite

Johto: Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Noctowl, Ariados, Crobat, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Azumarill, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Quagsire, Espeon, Umbreon, Forretress, Steelix, Granbull, Qwilfish, Scizor, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Mantine, Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Hitmontop, Tyranitar y Miltank

Hoenn: Sceptile, Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Gardevoir , Masquerain, Breloom, Slaking, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Swalot, Sharpedo, Camerupt, Torkoal, Grumpig, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, Milotic, Banette, Tropius, Absol, Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Salamence y Metagross

Sinnoh: Torterra, Infernape, Empoleon, Staraptor, Luxray, Roserade, Rampardos, Bastiodon, Mothim, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Gastrodon, Ambipom, Drifblim, Lopunny, Mismagius, Honchkrow, Skuntank, Bronzong, Spiritomb, Garchomp, Hippowdon, Drapion, Toxicroak, Carnivine, Lumineon, Abomasnow, Weavile, Magnezone, Lickilicky, Rhyperior, Tangrowth, Electivire, Magmortar, Togekiss, Yanmega, Leafeon, Glaceon, Gliscor, Mamoswine, Gallade, Dusknoir y Froslass

Teselia(o Unova para algunos): Serperior, Emboar, Samurott, Stoutland, Liepard, Simisage, Simisear, Simipour, Musharna, Unfezant, Zebstrika, Gigalith, Swoobat, Excadrill, Audino, Conkeldurr, Seismitoad, Throh, Sawk, Leavanny, Scolipede, Whimsicott, Lilligant, Krookodile, Darmanitan, Crustle, Scrafty, Cofagrigus, Carracosta, Archeops, Garbodor, Zorua, Zoroark, Gothitelle, Reuniclus, Swanna, Vanilluxe, Sawsbuck, Emolga, Excavalier, Amoonguss, Jellicent, Alomomola, Galvantula, Ferrothorn, Klinklang, Eelektross, Beheeyem, Chandelure, Haxorus, Beartic, Cryogonal, Accelgor, Mienshao, Druddigon, Golurk, Bisharp, Bouffalant, Braviary, Mandibuzz, Heatmor, Durant, Hydreigon y Volcarona

Kalos: Chesnaught, Delphox, Greninja, Talonflame, Vivillon, Pyroar, Florges, Gogoat, Furfrou, Meowstic(2), Aegislash, Aromatisse, Slurpuff, Barbaracle, Dragalge, Clawitzer, Heliolisk, Tyrantrum, Aurorus, Sylveon, Hawlucha, Goodra, Klefki, Trevenant, Avalugg y Noivern

Aun no sabia como fue que acabo con tantos pokemon de su lado ya que cuando comenzo su viaje en solitario despues de su "muerte" solo iba en busca de pokemon de los tipos que no tenia como tipo acero o hada , pero acabo consiguiendo a un gran numero de pokemon fieles , los cuales confiaban plenamente en el , no hace falta decir que tambien recogio a aquellos pokemon que dejo al cuidado de otros por las diferentes regiones , como el caso de Primeape , Squirtle , Pidgeot y muchos de sus pokemon decidieron evolucionar hasta sus fases finales para ayudar a su entrenador , a excepcion de Pikachu. Ash antes de llamar la atencion de todos sus pokemon plasmo de nuevo su mirada en un sobre que habia llegado via Pidgeotto hasta aquel monte , nada mas recibirlo se pregunto quien seria ya que la unica persona que sabia de su paradero le dijo que no le contara a nadie sobre su paradero , cuando la abrio la ojeo por encima sorprendiendose por el contenido de la carta y al ver quien la mando solo pudo sonreir , sabia que no era facil y solo era cuestion de tiempo de que el lo encontrara , esta carta era del mismo Charles Goodshow , presidente de la Liga Pokemon mientras que el contenido de la carta era el siguiente:

Querido 'Satoshi':

Usted queda cordialmente invitado al Pokemon World Tournament , el cual se celebra cada 10 años y donde invitamos a entrenadores con prometedor , a lideres de gimnasio , campeones de region , cerebros de frontera y muchos mas. Es por eso que hemos decidido enviarle esta invitacion , la cual, si acepta debera entregarla en el propio Centro Pokemon del torneo que este año se celebrara en las Isla Lender(nombre inventado) entre las regiones de Kanto y Johto. Este torneo se celebrara en una semana por lo que ese sera su plazo para incribirse

Un saludo , Charles Goodshow

P.D: Bueno dejemonos de tonterias mas te vale venir al torneo para que mi busqueda haya merecido la pena Ash Ketchum , y me expliques el porque de desaparecer durante cinco años , no sabes cuantas personas quieren volver a verte. Cuando te hayas apuntado al torneo pidele a la enfermera Joy encargada las llaves de tu habitacion designada , con tal de que digas que vas de mi parte. Mucha suerte chico

Tras ver el contenido de la carta de nuevo no pudo evitar recordar los hechos de aquel fatidico dia

Flashback inicia

Lo unico que se veia era una gran nube de humo provocada por los ultimos ataques del MegaCharizard de Alain y el AshGreninja de nuestro azabache , poco a poco el humo se desvanecia y tanto los entrenadores como todo el publico estaba de quien seria el ganador de la liga de Kalos. Cuando el humo se desvanecio por completo se podia ver a MegaCharizard muy dañado pero todavia de pie y a un Greninja ya en su forma normal derrotado , si , Ash volvia a perder otra liga pero el perder esta liga no le importo mucho ya que vio como habia mejorado su forma de pelear desde la penosa actuacion en la liga de Teselia. Cuando se disponian a saludarse y felicitarse por el gran combate ofrecido el Team Flare , liderado por Lysson , hizo acto de presencia para realizar sus malvados planes con la energia de la megaevolucion , despues de varias horas de peleas contra subordinados y comandantes del Team Flare , Ash junto a sus pokemon , Alain , todos los lideres de gimnasio de Kalos y los campeones Diantha y Steven consiguieron frenar los malvados planes de Lysson. Ya una vez finalizado el conflicto , Ash y sus compañeros en Kalos ya estaban en el aeropuerto para despedir al azabache , este los habia invitado a Pueblo Paleta pero tuvieron que rechazar la invitacion ya que Clemont debia volver al gimnasio para asi darle un descanso a Citroid , Bonnie queria ir pero debia ir con su hermano , mientras que Serena a pesar de estar deseosa de ir con el azabache tambien queria pasar un tiempo con su madre por lo que le dijo a este que en una semana iria a Kanto a visitarlo , Ash le dijo que sin problemas ya que el tambien queria darse un descanso de al menos un mes y relajarse , poco sabia que era lo que le esperaba al llegar alli

Despues de un largo vuelo hasta el aeropuerto de Ciudad Verde , el azabache decidio recorrer el resto de camino a pie , para admirar el paisaje que tanto añoraba y grandes recuerdos le traia de su primera aventura

-Mira Pikachu , ya hemos llegado a casa , vamos demonos prisa en ir al laboratorio para que los chicos conozcan al resto y despues vayamos a casa a saludar a mama-decia el azabache de forma animada comenzando a correr con direccion hacia el laboratorio del Profesor Oak seguido muy de cerca de su inseparable Pikachu. Una vez llego a la entrada principal del laboratorio toco el timbre y fue recibido por su primer amigo/rival Gary Oak

-Vaya , vaya mira quien ha vuelto pero si es Ashi-boy. Enhorabuena por el segundo puesto en Kalos por poco lo consigues-decia Gary dandole un abrazo cordial a Ash

-Muchas gracias Gary , he venido a saludar y a dejar a mis pokemon de Kalos para que conozcan al resto , sabes si estan Tracey y el profesor?-preguntaba Ash a Gary

-El abuelo esta justo en el rancho cuidando a tus pokemon y Tracey esta de vacaciones

Mientras caminaban Ash le iba narrando sus aventuras a Gary , el cual , estaba deseoso de ver de Kalos de su amigo para investigarlos. Ya al llegar al ranchobdel laboratorio vieron al profesor Oak dando de comer al Bulbasaur del azabache

-Hey profesor cuanto tiempo!-gritaba Ash para llamar la atencion del cientifico y del pequeño pokemon , el cual , nada mas volver a ver a su entrenador se abalanzo sobre el

-Jajaja si yo tambien me alegro de verte Bulbasaur , podrias llamar al resto?-preguntaba Ash al pokemon planta/veneno que asitiendo lanzo un pequeño rayo solar al cielo , a los pocos segundos podiamos ver al azabache enterrado en el medio de todos los pokemon liderados por Muk y Snorlax. Despues de tranquilizar a los pokemon de Ash este saco a sus pokemon originarios de Kalos para que conocieran al resto de la familia , para alegri de Ash todos sus pokemon aceptaron gratamente a los nuevos miembros

-Bueno Ash , lo primero enhorabuena por la gran actuacion en Kalos , casi me da un infarto por el suspense del final y lo segundo estoy deseando estudiar a tus pokemon de Kalos-decia con toda sinceridad el profesor Oak a Ash

-Muchas gracias profesor , bueno los dejo a su cuidado que aun debo de pasar por casa a saludar a mi madre-decia el azabache a la vez que salia a toda prisa con Pikachu en direccion a la Residencia Ketchum

Una vez llego justo a la entrada de su casa , llamo al timbre mientras Pikachu ya sabiendo lo que ocurriria se bajo del hombro de su entrenador que fue recibido por su madre Delia Ketchum y el abrazo quebrantahuesos de toda madre

-Ashi! Que alegria que mi pequeño bebe este de vuelta!-decia una muy feliz Delia ante el regreso de Ash

-M-mama yo t-tambien me alegro de v-verte pero...necesito a-aire-contestaba Ash que poco a poco se iba poniendo azul

-Oh , lo siento mi pequeñin-se disculpaba Delia

-Tranquila mama , entiendo que estabas muy feliz de verme de vuelta

-Si , por cierto muchos de tus amigos estan aqui asi que aprovecha para saludarlos , yo debo salir un momento al mercado-informaba Delia a su hijo mientras se marchaba al mercado del pueblo y el azabache entraba a su casa para ver que en ella estaban Brock , Misty , Max , Drew , Trip , Cilan , Iris , Barry y Kenny

-Hey chicos cuanto tiempo , que tal os ha ido a todos?-preguntaba en general Ash recibiendo una mirada seria de todos que lo incomodo un poco-Por cierto , donde estan Dawn y May?-volvia a preguntar Ash

-Mi hermana y Dawn no han podido venir , justo se encontraban en un concurso-contestaba Max a la pregunta del azabache que estaba un poco triste de no poder saludar a dos de sus mejores amigas

-Ash , tenemos algo muy importante que decirte , hemos visto tu pelea y aun no comprendemos como no has conseguido ganar ninguna liga-exponia Misty cabreada-Opinamos que es mejor que dejes atras tu sueño de ser Maestro Pokemon-eso fue algo que sorprendio a Ash sobre todo que viniera de una de sus primeras amigas

-Misty tiene razon Ash , hay muchos trabajos relacionados con los pokemon-intentaba razonar Brock con Ash , el cual aun no salia de su asombro

-Por que? Por que tengo que abandonar mi sueño?-decia el azabache

-Porque es lo mejor para todos , por querer parar los planes de una organizacion criminal casi muere toda una ciudad por tu culpa. Podrias vivir con el peso de sus muertes si hubiera ocurrido el peor de los escenarios-exponia su razon Drew

-No se como pude pensar por un momento en ser como tu , que lo unico que haces es ponernos en peligro de muerte y perder ligas , no se como pueden aceptar a entrenadores tan pésimos como tu-decia Max

Poco a poco cada uno exponia su razon haciendo que el azabache comenzara a cabrearse y a expulsar su aura lo cual alarmo a la panda de traidores

-Fuera de mi casa...YA!-gritaba Ash a los que creia sus "amigos" mientras subia las escaleras hacia su habitación con Pikachu , que sorprendentemente fue capaz de aguantarse las ganas de lanzar el Trueno mas poderoso nunca jamas visto hacia ellos

-Debes de abandonar Ketchum!-gritaba Trip solo para ser ignorado por el azabache

-Pues si no conseguimos convencer al pequeño niñito por las buenas tendra que ser por las malas-decia maliciosamente Iris ante el asentimiento del resto del grupo.

Mientras tanto Ash ya se encontraba en su habitacion consiguiendo reprimir su aura y ahora mismo se encontraba al borde de las lagrimas

-Pikachu...tu crees que tienen razon?-pregunto el azabache al raton amarillo

-"Por supuesto que no , cada uno de nosotros se siente afortunado de tenerte como entrenador"-decia Pikachu , mientras que Ash le agradecia , algo que nadie sabia es que Ash poco a poco podia entender a sus pokemon gracias al poder de su aura. Se levanto de su cama y se dirigio hacia la vitrina donde estaban sus medallas de las cinco regiones por las que viajo , mas las insignias de la Frente de Batalla y el trofeo de las Islas Naranjas cuando de repente comenzo a oler algo a quemado , se dispuso a salir de la habitación solo para ver que el pasillo de su casa estaba completamente en llamas alarmandose y avisando a Pikachu de lo que ocurria a la vez que recogia sus unicas valiosas pertenencias como los estuches de medallas e insignias dejando el trofeo al ser demasiado pesado , cuandobse disponia a salir el fuego se habia extendido ya en asi toda la habitacion

-Rapido Pikachu , ver por la ventana y avisa al resto

-"No pienso dejarte aqui solo , saldremos juntos"-constestaba Pikachu a su entrenador , cuando estos se disponian a salir , las llamas ya se habian extendido por el exterior y estaban atrapados poco a poco perdieron la consciencia aceptando su destino , hasta que una luz blanca cegadora ilumino la habitacion y se llevo las figuras de Ash y Pikachu

Poco a poco tanto Ash como Pikachu fueron despertando poco a poco para encontrarse en un habitacion totalmente blanca

-Rayos...mi cabeza...Pikachu! Estas bien amigo?-preguntaba Ash aun medio desorientado a su pokemon inicial , que cuando iba a responderle fue interrumpido

-"Me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo elegido"-fue lo que escucharon Ash y Pikachu quienes giraron la cabeza para encontrarse con el dios pokemon y detras suya al resto de legendarios que nada mas verlo despertarse los mas pequeños como Victini , Manaphy o Meloetta se abalanzaron sobre el junto a Latias

-Arceus! Donde estoy? Y por que estais todos aqui?-preguntaba Ash al dios pokemon

"Tranquilo elegido , estas en mis dominios me vi obligado a actuar cuando vi como ellos te traicionaban despues de todo lo que has hecho , llegaron tan lejos como para quemar la casa contigo dentro"-anuncio Arceus al azabache

-Asi que fueron ellos...espera! Mi madre esta bien? Y cuanto llevo aqui?-volvia a hacer preguntas Aah

-"Llevas varias horas inconsciente y tu madre se encuentra bien elegido , pero ella piensa que has muerto por el incendio"respondia Arceus

-Oh no , debo ir con ella cuanto antes!-decia muy nervioso Ash a Arceus

-"No puedes elegido , ellos aun siguen en tu pueblo si regresas y te ven podrias ponerla en peligro"-le explicaba la situacion Arceus , Ash queria protestar ante eso pero solo podia darle la razon

-Esta bien...pero...por que estoy aqui , es decir , podias haberme transportado a algun otro sitio , porque me has transportado a tus dominios?-exponia el azabache

-"Te he traido hasta aqui elegido por dos razones , la primera para salvarte ya que tu has hecho mucho por todos nosotros y la segunda es porque es hora de que empieces tu entrenamiento como guardián del aura y al ser el ultimo de ellos deberas practicar la poligamia para las generaciones futuras"

-Poli...que?-decia el inocente y denso Ash causando una gota en la nuca de todos los legendarios y que Pikachu suspirara negando con su cabeza

-"Que debes trincarte a cuanta mujer humana te encuentres"-decia clara y directamente Darkrai al azabache

...

...

...

-QUEEEEEEEEE?-decia un sonrojado Ash al ya entender gracias a la explicacion de Darkrai a lo que queria referirse Arceus

-"Bueno...Darkrai tiene razon , pero obviamente seras tu quien escojas a tus futuras compañeras , es mas , puedo mostrarte en este momento a varias que sienten amor hacia ti"-decia el dios pokemon para comenzar a crear imagenes en las que se reflejaban las caras de las chicas , decir que Ash estaba sorprendido era poco ya que reconocia a todas y cada una de ellas

Despues de unos minutos que necesito Ash para tragar tanto nueva informacion de golpe , acepto el empezar a entrenar su aura con la condicion de que Arceus lo llevara al laboratorio del profesor Oak para poder llevarse a todos sus pokemon con el y que necesitaba un tiempo ya que queria reforzar su equipo , Arceus acepto este trato por lo que a nuestro heroe al laboratorio , una vez alli cuando intento adentrarse para recoger las pokeball de sus pokemon se encontro con Gary el cual le pregunto que como estaba ahi si habian dicho que su casa ardiera hasta los cimientos y era por esa razon que el profezor Oak se fue hacia alli rapidamente al enterarse de la noticia , en ese momento fue donde Ash le explico lo que en verdad paso , omitiendo la parte de la poligamia sabiendo como era Gary , cabe decir que Gary estaba sorprendido de que Arceus ayudara a su amigo a la vez que queria ir a por esos bastardos que se hacian llamar amigos de su amigo/rival de la infancia. Despues de la historia Gary accedio a darle las pokeball

-Recuerda Gary , no le digas a nadie aparte del profesor que he estado aqui-volvia a recordarle Ash a Gary

-Esta bien...pero...ni siquiera puedes decirme a donde vas o algo

-Es mejor asi , pero te aseguro que en unos años nos veremos

-Esta bien , ten cuidado a donde quiera que vayas Ashi-boy-finalizaba Gary la conversacion y dejando a Ash en el rancho delante de todos sus pokemon , a los cuales volvio a contarles lo ocurrido teniendo varias reacciones de asombro , ira...etc. Una vez todo explicado Ash dejo todas las pokeball en el suelo y se dirigio a ellos

-Bueno chicos despues de lo que les he contado es decision vuestra el querer seguirme o no , se que muchos de vosotros esperabais ganar las ligas pero por culpa de mi inexperiencia os falle en muchas ocasiones , ahora mismo esta en vuestras manos el querer seguirme en esta nueva aventura o el querer marcharos , no os sintais presionados , no guardare rencor con los que decidan marcharse-anunciaba el azabache reprimiendo el mar de lagrimas que deseaba soltar y dejando estupefactos a todos sus pokemon que se quedaron inmóviles ante la sorpresa , ni siquiera Totodile que era el pokemon mas alegre e inquieto del azabache hacia un movimiento hasta que los primeros que decidieron moverse fueron Bulbasaur y Charizard ante la atents mirada del resto , se colocaron delante de sus pokeball , las cogieron y despues giraron su cabeza hacia Ash mostrando una sonrisa en ellas y presionandolas contra su cuerpo siendo asi absorbidos en ellas , poco a poco el resto fue haciendo lo mismo ante la mirada de Ash agradeciendo en su interior el tener a los mejores pokemon que alguien pueda pedir. Finalmente cuando el ultimo de los pokemon de Ash se metio en su pokeball este las metio en su mochila y se dispuso a comenzar su nuevo viaje en solitario , obviamente deberia evitar las ciudades para que nadie lo reconociera , antes de eso se dispuso a observar desde lo lejos su casa la cual estaba en llamas y podia ver a su madre arrodillada llorando sin parar siendo consolada por lo vecinos del pueblo , los cuales la informaron de que no habian visto a Ash salir de la casa

-Lo siento mama , te prometo que volveré-decia para si mismo Ash comenzando su viaje

Flashback final

Despues de recordar todos los sucesos Ash sacudio su cabeza para alejar esos malos pensamientos para comenzar golpear sus manos para llamar la atencion de todos sus pokemon

-Muy bien chicos , nos acaban de invitar a un gran torneo que se celebrará en una semana ,asi que qué me decís...me ayudariais a poner patas arriba el torneo?-anunciaba Ash a todos sus pokemon recibiendo la respuesta positiva de todos y cada uno de ellos en sus gruñidos característicos. Tras el anuncio Ash procedio a meterlos a todos en sus pokeball excepto a Charizard con el cual iria hacia la isla Lender , Lucy y Pikachu , a estos dos no les gustaba mucho estar en su pokeball por lo que Ash les permitio quedarse afuera , ya montados en Charizard este emprendio el vuelo hacia la sede del torneo mientras que el azabache tenia un pensamiento en mente y era el de demostrar de lo que ahora era capaz Ash Ketchum

Listo , para el siguiente capitulo sera la llegada de Ash a la sede del torneo y algunas de las reacciones de las chicas ante la "muerte" de su amado azabache. Hasta la proxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Después de varias horas de volar en Charizard , Ash junto a su inseparable compañero Pikachu llegaron a isla Lender , un gran resort que en estos momentos estaba lleno de gente , tanto entrenadores como espectadores. Cuando el Charizard de Ash aterrizó cerca del Centro Pokemon , llamó la atención de la gente del alrededor ya que muchos reconocieron al entrenador encapuchado como Satoshi , , por lo que sabían de lo que era capaz y al verlo aqui significaba que participaría en el torneo , muchos de ellos comenzaron a dudar de si participar o no

Mientras con Ash , justo cuando bajaba de Charizard y le acariaciaba la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y lo introdujo en su pokeball , este se dio cuenta de las miradas que recibía por el resto de entrenadores por lo que se dirigió rápidamente al Centro Pokemon junto con Pikachu en su hombro y Lucy a su lado

Una vez entró en el Centro Pokemon este obviamente era mucho mas grande que los Centros Pokemon de las ciudadades ya que serian el encargado de hospedar y curar los Pokemon de numerosos entrenadores. Quitando el tamaño el Centro Pokemon era como el resto solo que con varios mostradores atendidos por diferentes enfermeras Joy , sillones y sofás en los laterales y una cafetería anexa por si quieres esperar ahi mismo mientras se curan tus pokemon

Una vez que Ash ya ojeo el Centro Pokemon se dirigió a uno de los mostradores para ser atendidos por una de las enfermeras Joy pelirrosas

-Hola entrenador! En que puedo ayudarle?-preguntó cortésmente la enfermera

-Me gustaría inscribirme al torneo que comienza en una semana-contestaba el azabache

-Muy bien , si es tan amable para inscribirle en el torneo debe darme su pokedex para asi poder registrarlo-decía con su eterna sonrisa la enfermera

Durante uno segundos Ash se puso nervioso , ya que por mucho que seas conocido por Satoshi tu pokedex seguirá teniendo tu nombre original como si fuera un DNI , por lo soltando un suspiro resignado le cedió la pokedex a la enfermera no sin antes decirle

-Esta bien...pero por favor no grite al ver mi nombre-advertia el chico a la pelirrosa

Por unos segundos la pelirrosa se quedó confundida por lo que dijo el chico pero a los pocos segundos de registar la pokedex de este pudo saber el porqué se lo decía , por momentos esta abría los ojos al máximo y la boca para gritar hasta que fue interrumpida por el azabache poniendo un dedo en su boca para detenerla

-No diga que no se lo advertí...-susurraba el azabache

-P-pero , no puede ser...todo el mundo pokemon piensa que usted murió en ese incendio y ahora está aquí...-susurraba aún sorprendida la enfermera

-Ya...bueno volviendo al tema principal...habría alguna forma de ocultar mi verdadero nombre?-preguntaba el chico

-Pues en verdad puede usar un pseudónimo para las tres primeras rondas prepliminares pero después de eso deberá de usar su verdadero nombre-decia la enfermera Joy , haciendo que Ash suspire , al menos podria seguir como anónimo por poco mas de una semana hasta que acabaran las rondas preliminares

-Entiendo muchas gracias-decia el azabache-Ah , otra cosa el

señor Goodshow me dijo que le pidiera la llave de mi suite a la enfermera Joy que me atendiera-explicaba el azabache

-Ah cierto , el señor Goodshow nos avisó de antemano , aunque nunca pensé que el gran Satoshi y Ash Ketchum fueran la misma persona-susurraba la enfermera la segunda parte mientras le cedia la llave de la suite al azabache , la cuál tenia el numero 207 en ella

-Otra cosa enfermera Joy-habló el azabache llamando la atecion de la pelirrosa-podria revisar a mi Charizard , he venido volando en él por lo que me gustaría que estuviera en plena condición-decia el azabache mientras sacaba la pokeball del pokemo tipo fuego/volador

-Ningún problema-anunció la enfermera sacando una bandeja donde el azabache dejo la pokeball-tardaremos poco mas de 10 minutos , puede esperar en aquella zona de alla-dijo la enfermera señalando a la zona de sofá y sillones

-De acuerdo y muchas gracias por todo-se despedia cortésmente Ash mientras la enfermera sonreía y se iba a la zona médica

Mientras , nuestro azabache se sentó en uno de los sofás con Lucy a su derecha y Pikachu todavia en su hombro , la primera ojeaba todo el Centro Pokemon ya que era de las pocas veces que veia a tanta gente reunida y tantas auras de diferente colores , formas y tamaños , a su vez el ratón amarillo observaba una revista que el propio Ash decidió ojear hasta que a sus oídos llegaron voces que no queria todavía oír

-"Ash ellos ya..."

-"Lo sé yo también los noté si no nos movemos pasaremos desapercibidos y asi no nos molestaran hasta que sea el momento"-hablo telepaticamente Ash con el dúo de pokemon , aunque el estar ocupado por ignorar a sus "amigos" que no vio con ellos iban 4 hermosas chicas

La puerta se abrió del Centro Pokemon se abrió para dar paso al grupo de traidores donde el que mas se hacia notar era...

-Asi que aquí está toda la gente a la que derrotare...espero que al menos aguanten unos minutos-hablaba Max con una sonrisa arrogante ganandose miradas del resto de entrenadores

-Oye Max sabes que primero debes pasar por nosotros verdad?-preguntaba Misty seguida por Trip , Drew , Iris , Barry , Kenny y Cilan

-Si si lo que digas...por cierto donde está Brock?

-Tenia algunos asuntos que arreglar por lo que tardará un par de dias , como mucho 3 en llegar-explicaba Barry

Detrás de estos iban cuatro chicas con semblantes un tanto tristes , 3 de ellas por cierto azabache del que estaban enamoradas y la cuarta por el estado en el que se encontraba su hermana

En ese momento Pikachu fue el único en darse cuenta de la presencia de las chicas y tuvo que reprimir el sentimiento de lanzarse a saludarlas , aunque al ver lo que cambiaron en 5 años una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su cara

-"Eh Ash , mira quienes estan también"-decia el tipo eléctrico aguantandose la risa

-"Que ocurre Pikachu , te dije que los..."-queria hablar Ash pero al subir su mirada quedó embobado , aunque lo cubria bien al estar encapuchado , y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

Delante de ellos estaban sus compañeros de viaje

La primera era May , la princesa de Hoenn tambien conocida , quien vestía el conjunto que utilizó en Sinnoh , y parte decidió tomarse un descanso en los concursos

La segunda era Serena , la chica originaria de Kalos y que vestía con el mismo atuendo que cuando se cortó el pelo. Ella en estos 5 años decidió seguir en los concursos pero no se veía con fuerzas para retar a la reina de Kalos , Aria , al no estar su flechazo Ash

La tercera era Dawn y sobretodo era la que lucía mas triste ya que Ash fue quién le ayudó en no rendirse en su primer concurso y tuvo su apoyo en todo entrenamiento que hacía , lucía su traje de viaje por Sinnoh y como las dos anteriores tenia una gran figura

Pikachu viendo la reacción de su entrenador/amigo decidió sacarlo del trance

-"Te guuuuuuuuustan!~"-exclamó telepaticamente el pokemon , mientras que en una historia y universo paralelo un gato azul estornudaba

-"Pikachu callate!"-gritó Ash-"además no sé si siguen teniendo sentimientos por mi , han pasado 5 años y eso es mucho tiempo...aunque he de admitir que May , Serena y las 2 Dawn son hermosas"-decia el azabache hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-"espera 2 Dawn?"-mientras miraba al grupo otra vez

-"2 Dawn?"-pregunto el ratón y miró al grupo también

-"Es cierto! Hay dos Dawn!"-gritaban alarmados pokemon y entrenador

La cuarta chica que iba con las compañeras del azabache tenia el mismo peinado que Dawn y las mismas pinzas , incluso su figura lucia un poco mas esbelta. que la de Dawn , solo que esta iba vestida con una chaqueta de un tono rosado y una bufanda blanca , la gran diferencia estaba en sus ojos ya que estos eran de color ámbar

-"Padre...no son la misma persona , sus ojos lucen diferentes"-hablaba ahora Lucy haciendo que Ash riera nervioso ya que por la impresión no se le ocurrió ver sus auras , por lo que ahora estaba atento a lo que dijera el grupo de chicas concentrando aura en sus oídos para agudizar su sentido

-Dawn desde que bajamos del barco estas asi , te encuentras bien?-preguntaba la peliazul a Dawn

-Si Platina...es solo que estos lugares me recuerdan a As...a él-decía Dawn comenzando a llorar un poco siendo consolado por Platina

-Sabes que como tu hermana siempre te ayudaré verdad?-hablo la ahora conocida como hermana de Dawn , Platina , reconfortando a la chica

-Si...muchas gracias-respondía Dawn

-Con nosotras también puedes contar-decían al unísono May y Serena poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la peliazul menor , haciendo que esta sonria ya que las tres se habían confesado entre ellas el amor que tenían por el azabache , el como lo conocieron y todas sus aventuras

-"Es su hermana? Dawn nunca habló de su hermana"-decia el azabache

-"Nunca le preguntamos tampoco"-respondia Pikachu

-"Cierto , touche"-respondía Ash

-El está muerto desde hace 5 años , pasad página ya-decia Drew sin ningún tacto provocando que Dawn vuelva a comenzar a lagrimear y una mirada afilada de Platina

-Drew idiota! Mira lo que has hecho , ten un poco mas de tacto!-recriminaba May al peliverde

-Si si...lo que digas-respondia Drew y se disponia a registrarse para el torneo

Mientras volviendo al azabache este se encontraba decaido por haber provocado que sus compañeras llorasen , pero cuando vio como Dawn volvia a llorar por el comentario de Drew Lucy casi tuvo que agarrarlo para que no hiciese ninguna tontería

Cuando ya todos se habían inscrito y estaban por retirarse la enfermera Joy que atendió al azabache lo llamó

-Señor Satoshi por favor acuda al mostrador 3 para recoger a su pokemon , muchas gracias-fue lo que dijo la enfermera por el micrófono del Centro Pokemon , por lo que el azabache se levantó del sofá seguido por Lucy y con Pikachu a su hombro pasando al lado del grupo

-Muchas gracias enfermera Joy-hablaba Satoshi con un reverencia de cabeza

-No es nada-respondia de igual manera la sonriente enfermera

Cuando el chico se disponia a salir del Centro Pokemon alguien tuvo que abrir la boca

-Asi que tu eres el tan famoso Satoshi? Tu Lucario parece fuerte pero no sé por qué tienes un Pikachu en vez de un Raichu-hablaba Max

-Como has escuchado de la enfermera Joy si , soy Satoshi y tengo a Pikachu pues porque sencillamente no quiere ser un Raichu y yo respeto su decisión

-Je , pues contra mi Gallade no duraria ni un segundo-sonreia arrogante Max

-Nunca te han enseñado a juzgar un libro por la portada pues aqui lo mismo , yo respeto a Pikachu y me ha demostrado que siempre supera todo lo que se le ponga por delante-respondia Satoshi

-Jah , una persona que conoci también pensaba muy parecido a ti y perdió seis ligas , como era , Ash Ketchum-reia el chico de gafas

-Max ya!-gritaba May-disculpe a mi hermano señor Satoshi-se disculpaba la castaña

-Por favor llameme Satoshi , y no tiene la culpa de que su hermano crea saberlo todo...princesa de Hoenn-decia el azabache

-M-me conoce?-preguntó May

-Por supuesto , es dificil no conocer a una hermosa dama-sonreia Satoshi , sonrojando a May por piropo

-Hey , si estoy aqui es porque estoy entre los mejores y lo demostrare

-Cuantas medallas y ligas has participado?

-Pues todas las de Hoenn y en la liga de Hoenn

-Bien y crees que ganar será un paseo? Serás muy afortunado si pasas los preliminares , la gente aqui ha participado en más de una liga. Por ejemplo ese Ash Ketchum , creo escuchar que tiene todas las medallas de gimnasio de Kanto a Kalos , las insignias de la Frontera y participado en las ligas de las seis regiones , y si mal no recuerdo ganó la liga de las islas naranja. Ahora dime crees ser capaz de llegar mas alto que él?-preguntaba el encapuchado mientras se disponía a salir

-Espera! Donde conociste a Ash?! El...el...sigue vivo?-preguntó Dawn muy rápido , el porqué de preguntar el que siga vivo es por que aunque nadie lo vio salir de casa , a la vez tampoco habían encontrado su cuerpo , por lo que muchos pensaban que su cuerpo se quemó hasta las cenizas y otras muy pocas que pudo salir y seguir vivo , pero no sabían el porqué no volvía y Dawn era de las que pensaban lo segundo

-No...no lo conocí pero vi varios combates en las diferentes ligas. Además el lleva muerto mas de cinco...

-No! El...no lo está , lo sé...-hablaba Dawn otra vez en el borde de las lágrimas siendo calmada por sus tres amigas , donde dos de ellas sufrian también y tenían el mismo presentimiento de que su amado azabache seguia vivo

Ash se sintió todavia más culpable de ver a Dawn en ese estado , quizá era la que más sufria al ser las más joven del grupo de chicas , por lo que quiso arreglarlo

-Lo siento...no queria hacerle recordar algo no que debia-se disculpaba Satoshi al grupo de chicas

-Tranquilo a ella le gustaba el chico y no pudo confesarselo...y sigue siendo muy sensible al tema-explicaba su hermana mayor Platina dejando a Ash sorprendido ya que parece que al menos Dawn aun mantiene sentimientos por él

-Entiendo...bueno he de irme , de nuevo me disculpo-dijo Satoshi mientras salía dejando atrás a un irritado Max

Mientras tanto Dawn seguía siendo consolada por su hermana y amigas en su cabeza recordaba el como se enteró de su muerte

Flashback de Dawn Inicio

Vemos a una peliazul de 13 años llamada Dawn Berlitz llegando a su pueblo natal , Pueblo Hojas Gemelas , con dirección a su casa ya que tenia prisa porque sabia quw Ash estaria en Pueblo Paleta por lo que queria ir a verlo antes de que se fuera de nuevo a otra región

Abrió la puerta de su casa rápidamente llamando la atención de su madre Johanna Berlitz

-Querida a donde vas tan rápido?-preguntaba su madre

-Tengo que comprar el billete para ir a visitar a Ash a Kanto-respondia Dawn

-Vaya vaya , yo que estoy de vuelta y me dejas plantada por un chico-hablaba una voz con un tono de dolor falso hacia Dawn , esta se giró solo para sorprenderse

-Platina!-grito la chica al ver a su hermana mayor y se dirigió a abrazarla, las dos eran semejantes salvó que Dawn tenia los ojos azules y ella ámbar

-Y dime Dawn...ese Ash al que vas a visitar es el chico del que tanto has hablado?~-decia cantarinamente Platina para molestar a su hermana lo cuál consiguió

-Si , es el chico que la apoyó a no rendirse al perder su primer concurso , he de admitir que nos es mal chico-decia la madre queriendo seguir el juego de su hija mayor , ya que podia ver en Dawn los ojos de una chica enamorada cuando estos veian a Ash o al poco de acabar su viaje con el por Sinnoh también la vio durante un par de dias triste al separarse del azabache

-Mama! Platina!-gritó Dawn avergonzada

-Jajaja vamos solo nos burlabamos un poco-reia Platina

-Ya...me voy a cambiar para ir a por el billete-anunció Dawn mientras subia las escaleras dejando a Platina y a su madre en el salón

-Bueno Platina aprovecha para descansar mientras yo hago la cena-hablaba Johanna

-Vale mamá , si necesitas ayuda ya sabes-respondía Platina mientras se sentaba en el sofá y encendia la televisión y se ponia a zapear

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Dawn volvió de cambiarse la ropa y ahora vestia una camiseta blanca , con un falda azul y su tipico gorro y ahora se dirigia a beber un vaso de agua antes de salir a por el billete , pero el momento en el que llegó fue el peor de su vida. En la tele estaban emitiendo en directo el incendio en Pueblo Paleta y ahora mismo estaban enfocando a la madre de Ash de rodillas llorando siendo consolada por los vecinos , Dawn la reconoció y rezó a Arceus porque no hubiera pasado algo peor...hasta que apareció en los rótulos la impactante noticia

"Trágico incendio en Pueblo Paleta se cobra la vida del entrenador Ash Ketchum"

-Oh no!-exclamó horrorizada Johanna llevandose las manos a su boca tras leer el rótulo

-Mamá , dime que ese Ash Ketchum no es del que me habló Dawn-habló ahora Platina temerosa de como reaccionara su hermana pequeña al enterarse

-Me temo que lo es Platina , no se como reaccionará Dawn al ente...-intentó acabar de hablar la madre de ambas cuando escucharan el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose , giraron rápidamente hacia el lugar del ruido para ver una Dawn con los ojos abiertos y comenzando a negar con la cabeza

-Nononono...el...el no puede estar...NO!-gritaba Dawn agarrandose la cabeza y desmayandose por el shock al oir la noticia , rápidamente Platina y su madre fueron a su ayuda y llamaron a un médico

Flashback de Dawn Fin

Después de que las chicas consiguieran calmar a Dawn estas se fueron a sus habitaciones , May con Serena y Dawn con su hermana Platina

En otra habitación del hotel situada en los pisos mas altos se encontraba cierta campeona de Sinnoh de pelo rubio y ojos grises se encontraba tumbada en su cama con su vestimenta negra de siempre , en unos dias tendria que estar junto al resto de campeones de las diferentes regiones , esta era conocida como Cynthia Shirona y ahora mismo se encontraba mirando una antigua foto de cuando Ash participó en la liga de Sinnoh y los 10 mejores entrenadores de la liga posaron junto a la campeona , en esta se veia a una sonriente Cynthia muy cerca de Ash , al ver la foto soltó un triste suspiro

-"Por que Ash? Por que me tienen que arrebatar al único chico por el que he fijado"-eran los pensamientos de Cynthia que dejo caer una lagrima por su mejilla , recordando el como fue capaz de derrotar al Darkrai y al Latios de Tobias en aquella liga de Sinnoh donde pudo reconocer el potencial del chico y que quiza algún dia en el futuro disfrutar de una gran batalla con el y...quizas ser algo mas

Y en su mente comenzó a recordar el dia en que se enteró de la "muerte" del azabache

Flashback Cynthia Inicio

Podemos ver a la susodicha campeona de Sinnoh vestida con una blusa celeste sin mangas , su tipico pantalón negro y unas sandalias del mismo color y ahora mismo estaba entrando a su casa de Unova ya que estaba de vacaciones y queria relajarse y olvidarse por completo de sus deberes como la campeona de Sinnoh. A su lado se encontraba otra hermosa mujer de larga melena rubia ondulada con dos mechones que caian cerca de su rostro y de ojos azules , un poco mas baja pero con una figura que tenia poco que envidiarle a la de la campeona de Sinnoh , vestia un vestido largo de color blanco en su mayoria aunque en el final de este era de color rosado y llegaba un poco mas abajo de sus rodillas tambien lleevaba un velo rosa palido rodeando su cuerpo desde sus hombros , también llevaba unos zapatos rosas de tacón pequeño y un sombrero blanco grande , esta mujer era Caitlin , una amiga de Cynthia y una alto mando de la liga de Unova , especializada en el tipo psíquico

-Ahhhh , que bueno es llegar a tu casa y saber que no tienes nada que hacer , no crees Caitlin?-hablaba una alegre Cynthia entrando en su modesta casa de Unova

-La verdad es que si , también he disfrutado de nuestro combate de entrenamiento , Garchomp no se contiene ni un poco-decia de forma calmada Caitlin

-Lo mismo podria decir de tu Gothitelle , si sus ataques dan en el blanco no lo contarias-respondia Cynthia sonriente

Ya al cerrar la puerta de la habitación , ambas rubias se dirigieron al salón de modesto tamaño con un sofá azul oscuro y un par de sillones haciendo juego con el propio sofá , también habia una pequeñ mesa de centro hecha de cristal y madera y en un lateral una mesa de comedor de madera de roble. Ambas mujeres decidieron sentarse , Cynthia en uno de los sillones y Caitlin en el sofá , cuando la primera de ellas se disponía a encender el televisor se acordó de algo

-Lo siento Caitlin , estaba tan distraida que no te ofrecí ninguna bebida ni aperitivo , te apetece una Poke-cola o un zumo?-preguntó educadamente de Sinnoh

-Mmm...pues con un zumo de naranja me conformo-respondia la rubia de Unova con su aire de calma

-De acuerdo-respondia Cynthia dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para prepara los aperitivos

No tardo ni 2 minutos cuando Cynthia ya llegaba con las bebidas y un bol mediano lleno de varios snacks mientras que Caitlin se encontraba zapeando por los diferentes canales

-Por qué no vemos KalosTv? Creo que hoy daban la repetición del combate de la final de la liga de Kalos-sugeria Cynthia

-Pense que ya lo habias visto-hablaba la alto mando

-B-bueno...me perdi el principio...-respondia Cynthia evitando la mirada de Caitlin

-Ya...yo creo que lo que quieres ver es a cierto chico cuyo nombre empieza por A...Verdad?-preguntaba Caitlin con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro calmado

-N-no se de que h-hablas-respondia Cynthia con un tenue sonrojo

-Cynthia...sabes que si te cogen podrias ir a la cárcel-decia Caitlin de forma seria

-IDIOTA! Que estas insinuando!...además puedo esperar tres años...-decia Cynthia lo último en un leve susurro

-Vaya...si que te ha debido de dejar una gran impresión ese chico para que sigas atenta a sus movimientos desde que acabó la liga de Sinnoh

-Pues si , aún me acuerdo de su combate contra ese tal Tobias...tch , mira que usar a legendarios en una liga...y aún así Ash pudo derrotar a dos de ellos-rememoraba Cynthia esos momentos con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Caitlin seguia buscando el dial de KalosTv

Tardo un minutos más en encontrar el canal hasta que por fin dio con el y justo pudieron llegar a ver como ambos finalistas salian de cada extremo del campo de batalla y cuando se disponían a sacar a sus primeros pokemon una noticia de última hora interrumpió la transmisión y ambas mujeres de cabellos rubios vieron el trágico incendio de Pueblo Paleta y el anuncio de la muerte del subcampeón de la liga de Kalos Ash Ketchum

Hubo un momento de silencio entre las dos entrenadoras , la entrenadora de tipo psiquico quedó impactada por unos momentos al saber que de repente el chico que conoció por solo unos pocos dias había fallecido pero rapidamente su atención se posó sobre su amiga Cynthia ya que ella sabia que la campeona tenia un ligero flechazo por el entrenador de Kanto y que con los años pudieran conocerse mejor y librar ese combate que tanto deseaba ella , giró su cabeza y la vio ahí sentada e inmóvil con su mirada aun con su mirada en la televisión

-C-cynthia?-preguntó insegura y nerviosa Caitlin de como reaccionaria su amiga

La campeona de Sinnoh giró levemente su cabeza y miro a su compañera mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas caian de su ojo grisaceo que no era tapado por su flequillo

-Dime que esto no es cierto Caitlin...por favor-suplicaba Cynthia en voz baja

-...

-Caitlin...por favor-seguia suplicando Cynthia

-...lo siento...-respondia con un semblante triste Caitlin

La ojigris no aguantó mas y se derrumbó en un mar de lágrimas siendo consolada por su compañera , mientras que algunos de los pokemon de Cynthia entraban a la casa a través de la cristalera al escuchar los lloros de su entrenadora

Flashback Cynthia Fin

-"Mañana sera un dia muy largo..."-fueron los últimos pensamientos de Cynthia antes de quedar dormida pensando en la reunión previa de los campeones junto al mañana al mediodia

Mientras tanto cierto azabache acompañado de un Lucario y un Pikachu sobre su hombro se dirigian hacia la zona hostelera del Centro Pokemon hacia su habitación , una vez que llegaron el edificio parecia todo un hotel de lujo , siguieron su camino después de preguntar al recepcionista por el piso en el que se encontraba su habitación. Tras unos minutos de buscar encontró la habitación número 207 la cuál se encontraba en los pisos superiores. Al entrar a la habitación los tres se quedaron atónitos

-En serio...por qué ese viejo tiene que exagerar tanto...-decia Ash ojeando por encima viendo una cama de tamaño exagerado junto a otro de tamaño más mediano varios muebles de lujo , cocina propia con todo lo necesario , balcón propio con una tumbona para relajarse en cualquier momento y muchas mas cosas

-"A mi me da igual mientras haya ketchup de sobra"-decia Pikachu mientras se dirigia hacia la cocina para comprobar algo

-"Padre...puedo ocupar la otra cama...ya sabes que no me gusta mucho la pokeball...-preguntaba tímida Lucy

-Por supuesto Lucy-contestaba Ash mientras acariciaba la cabeza de esta para alegria de la pokemon-ademas debemos descansar ya que mañana hay que buscar un lugar donde el resto pueda entrenar y descansar bien-finalizaba Ash

-"SIIIIIIIII! Hay 20 litros de ketchup! Esto es el paraiso!"-se escuchó el grito de Pikachu mientras que Lucy negaba a la actitud de a quientenia como un hermano mayor y Ash solo soltaba una pequeña risa

Después de que Pikachu cenara casi unos 5 litros de ketchup este quedo dormido compartiendo la cama con Lucy , mientras que Ash ya estaba acostado y mirando hacia el techo de la habitación pensando en la nota que habia encontrado en uno de los cajones mientras revisaba la habitación. Esta nota también era del diciendo que mañana vendria a recogerlo una limusina ya que el queria que este asistiera a la reunión de los campeones , sabiendo esto Ash soltó un suspiro ya que tendría que ver a Cynthia , una de las chicas que se encontraban entre las que le mostró Arceus , el azabache se preguntaba como lo habría pasado durante estos 5 años al igual que el resto de campeones que conoció como Alder , Diantha , Steven o Lance , con quién aun tenia una batalla pendiente , con estos últimos pensamientos se dispuso a dormir

A la vez que esto tenía lugar 2 figuras llegaban a la isla casi poco mas tarde de la medianoche , ambas iban en un par de Dragonite

-Bueno ya hemos llegado , vayamos rápido a descansar que en unas 12 horas hay que asistir a la reunión decia el primero de ellos siendo un hombre de mediana edad , pelirrojo con el pelo en punta y vestido con un traje acompañado con una capa rojiza

-Vale-contestaba sin muchos ánimos la otra figura con una voz mas femenina

-Te encuentras bien...Clair?-preguntaba el hombre

-Si...no te preocupes , es solo que a él le encantaría estar en este torneo-decia la ahora conocida como Clair , vestida también con un traje de pieza única azul celeste que conjuntaba con su pelo también del mismo color atado en una cola de caballo y que dejaba tres mechones sueltos , dos a ambos lados de su cara y una que cubrio un poco de su frente-Lance...tu crees que...-decia Clair antes de ser interrumpida

-No lo sé primita , pero no se ha encontrado ningún cuerpo por lo que no se puede asegurar nada , pero lo que te aseguro es que mas le vale estar vivo porque una batalla-respondía Lance para calmar a su prima sabiendo los sentimientos que esta tenia por el azabache , y consiguió lo que quería que era animarla y sacarle una pequeña sonrisa mientras ahora estaban de camino al hotel

En la zona de los puertos también estaba llegando el último barco de ese mismo dia procediente de Unova , del cuál se bajaban un par de hermanas de pelo castaño que por sus apariencias se llevarian poco mas de un año

-Aaahhh , por fin tierra firme-decia una de ellas quien aparentaba ser un poco mas pequeña que la otra hermana

-Si llevamos casi todo el dia en el barco nunca pense que esta isla estaria tan lejos-respondia la otra chica castaña-bueno vayamos a un hotel , a ver si tienen habitaciones disponibles y asi poder descansar bien para mañana comenzar a entrenar

-Tienes muchas ganas de ganar este torneo por el eh-decia la castaña mas joven

-Si , pondre en práctica todo lo que me enseñó aquel dia y que he mejorado y con eso pienso hacer que Trip trague el polvo de una vez-decia convencida la castaña mayor consiguiendo una pequeña risa en su hermana

-Solo espero que no intente ligar con nosotros-respondia la hermana pequeña haciendo que un escalofrío subiera por la espalda de ambas hermanas y continuaran su camino hacia el hotel para conseguir unas habitaciones

Listo! Siento la inactividad pero es Navidad , fiestas , cenas , comidas con familiares que solo ves una vez al año...etc. También en unos dias actualizare otras historias , y también tengo varias ideas de nuevos fics para este 2017 que esta ya a la vuelta de la esquina , aunque antes de sacar estas ideas intentare avanzar mas en mis fics actuales. Con esto dicho me despido y ya os deseo unas felices fiestas y feliz año nuevo anticipado jejeje , Un saludo! PS:creo que es facil saber quienes son las castañas

La edades de los personajes son:

20 años:Ash , May , Serena , Iris , Platina , Barry , Kenny , Trip , Drew y Cilan

21 años:Misty

17 años:Max y castaña pequeña(?)

18 años:Dawn y castaña mayor(?)

25 años:Clair y Cynthia

30 años:Lance


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Aqui vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo, también a partir de ahora responderé a algunos reviews en cada capítulo, aunque algunos los respondo por privado...pero bueno. Aqui van los reviews del anterior capítulo:

kevinchi: La obsesión de Pikachu por el ketchup ha sido siempre legendaria jajaja

KRT215: Y mas que se pondra en el futuro jejeje

aten92: Sera todo un caos la revelación de que nuestro azabache favorito sigue vivo

neopercival(a tus dos reviews): Con el azabache hay que ser directo si o si jajaja y mas directo que eso imposible. Y con las castañas has dado en el clavo amigo :)

Darckaiser2005: Me alegra que te haya gustado, y respecto a las sugerencias, tomaré en cuenta algunas y respecto a los pokedex holders...en este mismo capítulo aparece otra más

diyelg: Las continuaciones las subiré siguiendo mi rotación, salvo si en un momento dado me bloqueo, entonces seguiria a la otra historia

kitsuneblue: Solo diré que algunas pokemon se alegraran al ver a Pikachu, sobretodo cierta conejita jejeje, por cierto me alegra que te hayan gustado alguno de mis proyectos...aun estoy dándoles una base y cuando vea el momento publicare alguna de ellas

xpegasox: Bueno aqui tienes un nuevo capitulo :), sobre el numero de chicas de Ash...pues aun no lo tengo concretado y las megaevoluciones...estaria bien que tuviera alguna , no todas sino seria demasiado OP

AnzGANDALFR06: Aqui tienes la continuación, y como dije antes ahora mismo trato de seguir una rotación por que no quiero centrarme en una sola historia ya que no quiero dejar de lado ninguna de ellas hasta terminar alguna

alucardzero: Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste el fic y pues aqui verás las reacciones de su madre y del resto de chicas

Hecho, todo estos son los reviews del anterior capítulo, ahora vayamos con lo importante y que todos queremos, el nuevo capítulo!

Capítulo 3

Un nuevo dia se cernia sobre la isla Lender, en la cuál en unos pocos dias tendría lugar el Pokemon World Tournament, y ahora mismo en su habitación nuestro azabache se despertaba debido a los rayos del sol que se asomaban por la ventana. Al abrir sus ojos el azabache pudo a ver a Lucy durmiendo plácidamente en la otra cama de la habitación pero no había rastros de Pikachu hasta que vio unas gotas rojas en el suelo y su primera reacción fue la de cualquier otra persona, y siguió rápidamente el rastro que llevaba hasta la cocina y ahí vio a Pikachu con la cara en el suelo y un charco rojo a su alrededor

Justo en ese momento Ash se alarmó y fue a su compañero a auxiliarlo hasta que vio que en un lado de la cocina habia varios botes de ketchup vacíos. Fijó su mirada de nuevo en el roedor amarillo que seguia dormido y tuvo ganas de estrangularlo por haberlo preocupado, pero debía despertarlo

-Venga Pikachu...es hora de despertar-hablaba el azabache

-"Uuugh...mi tripita..."-decia el roedor amarillo con voz adolorida

-Me sabe mal decirte esto pero te lo tienes merecido, entre cena y desayuno ya han desaparecido diez litros de ketchup-decia Ash a su compañero

-"...eres muy cruel..."-fue lo único que dijo Pikachu a la vez que intentaba ponerse en pie

Tras la pequeña conversación entre entrenador y pokemon, Ash se fue a despertar a Lucy y tras un pequeño desayuno, convencer a Lucy de quedarse en su poke ball y vestirse con lo mismo de ayer, los dos pokemon junto a su entrenador salian de su habitación del Centro Pokemon, para que, nada mas salir viesen una gran limusina negra de la cuál salió el chófer y este se dirigió hacia Ash

-Usted es el señor Satoshi verdad? El señor Goodshow lo espera en la limusina, por favor sigame-decia de forma cortés el chófer al azabache que sin rechistar se dispuso a seguir al hombre a la limusina

Al llegar a ella el chófer le abrió la puerta y el entró al vehículo, donde ya le esperaba Charles Goodshow

-Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos...Ash Ketchum...o ahora debería llamarte Satoshi?-preguntaba de buen humor el señor Goodshow al azabache

-En serio...aún no sé como es que has descubierto quien era, incluso donde vivía...pero no debería decir mi nombre tan a la ligera...-insinuaba Ash echando una ojeada hacia el chófer que estaba conduciendo

-Oh, no te preocupes por él estamos insonorizados aquí, bueno como sabrás ahora nos dirigimos a la reunión con los campeones-anunciaba el señor Goodshow

Entre ambos hombres hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que el azabache fue el que lo rompió

-Y...como se encuentran?-preguntó el azabache, ya que conoció a todos los campeones

-Siguen sin creer que hayas "muerto" de tal forma, actualmente lo llevan mejor pero cuando se enteraron algunos como Lance o Alder querian salir a buscarte por todo Kanto o todas las regiones si era necesario, otros como Diantha y Steven no se creian lo que oian ya que unos poco dias antes estabas con ellos salvando Kalos-decia Goodshow

-Y ella?-preguntaba Ash

-Fue quien peor lo llevó, estuvo incluso a punto de renunciar a su título, sabes que todos te tenian en alta estima, pero por sobre todo ella desde tu gran combate contra aquel chico llamado Tobias siendo capaz de derrotar a Darkrai y a Latios-hablaba Goodshow hacia el azabache

Hubo otro momento de silencio entre ambos hombres, en el cuál Ash rememoraba su combate contra Tobias y el como sus amigos caian derrotados unos tras otro y lo impotente que se sentia, pero en ese momento notó un roce en sus mejillas y vio a su mejor amigo Pikachu intentando animarlo lo cuál el chico correspondió rascandole detrás de sus orejas, su lugar favorito

-Por cierto, supongo que la enfermera Joy ya te lo habrá dicho pero sabes que después de las rondas preliminares debes de dar tu verdadera identidad...que piensas hacer?-preguntaba Goodshow al azabache tras romper el silencio

-Por supuesto mostrarme a todos y poner el mundo patas arriba-decia sin ningún miramiento Ash con una sonrisa

Ante esto el señor Goodshow también soltó una risa sabiendo cual seria la reacción de todos el dia que el gran Satoshi anunciara su verdadera identidad

Tras uno minutos más de charla la limusina llegó a su destino, el cuál era un edificio de oficinas y el señor Goodshow junto a Ash y a Pikachu accedieron al edificio y se dirigieron hacia la sala donde tendria lugar la reunión

-Una pregunta señor Goodshow, que es lo que se discutirá en esta reunión?-preguntaba un tanto curioso el chico

-Por favor Ash antes que nada puedes llamarme Charles, y respecto a lo que hablaremos será sobre reglas básicas, como serán los formatos de combates 3vs3, 6vs6...etc-explicaba el anciano a Ash

Ya cuando llegaron a colocarse justo delante de la puerta de la sala en la que se reunirian, ambos podian escuchar las voces de los campeones, los cuales ya estaban en la sala esperando a su jefe

-Bueno allá vamos-decia Charles mientras que el azabache se ajustaba su capucha para que no le reconocieran

Al entrar Ash y Charles a la sala, todos los campeones giraron su cabeza para saludar al señor Goodshow, pero también se extrañaron del porqué iba un encapuchado acompañandolo

A su vez el azabache examinaba a cada campeón minuciosamente, la verdad es que no notó muchas diferencias desde la última vez que los vio a cada uno, pero si que notó que Cynthia aparte de haberse en una mujer aún más hermosa también mostraba algunas ojeras

Antes de que los campeones preguntasen quién era el chico, Charles se adelantó a aclararles quien era

-Se que todos quieren saber quien es este joven que me acompaña, y me alegra informaros de quien está a mi lado es el entrenador conocido como Satoshi-anunciaba Charles dejando a todos los campeones impresionados, incluso Cynthia la cuál, abrió un poco sus ojos ante tal anuncio y sobretodo se fijó en el Pikachu que llevaba el chico recordandole a cierto azabache...pero desestimó la idea siendo que Pikachu era un pokemon muy común

-Es un placer para mi conocer a todos los campeones de cada región-hablaba respetuosamente Ash en su papel como Satoshi, añadiendo un poco de aura en sus cuerdas vocales para cambiar el tono de su voz como hizo en el Centro Pokemon cuando vio al grupo de traidores y a las chicas

-El placer es mutuo de conocer al famoso entrenador capaz de echar abajo a cada organización, soy Steven campeón de Hoenn-hablaba de también con respeto el campeón de Hoenn

-Concuerdo con Steven en lo que dijo, encantado de conocerte soy Lance, campeón de Johto y Kanto-hablaba el pelirrojo

-Yo! Mi nombre es Alder, campeón de Unova-decia de forma informal Alder

-Hola, un placer Satoshi mi nombre es Diantha y soy la campeona de Kalos-decia con una pequeña sonrisa

-Yo soy Cynthia, campeona de Sinnoh-hablaba de forma desinteresada la rubia

Ante la seca presentación de su compañera campeona todos bajaron la mirada, como sus compañeros sabian de sobra que el peor trago por la muerte de Ash se la llevó ella

-No se va a quitar la capucha Satoshi?-preguntó Lance con curiosidad de conocer la cara de dicho entrenador

-Por ahora me gustaría seguir así Lance, pero cuando llegue el momento me la quitaré-respondia Ash al campeón pelirrojo

Lance queria rebatir lo que dijo el chico, pero decidió callar y esperar a cuando se decidiera a revelar su identidad sin saber la sorpresa que se llevaria

La reunión duro poco más de una hora y media y tras eso, Ash le dijo al señor Goodshow que daría una vuelta a la isla y que además quería buscar un sitio para poder seguir el entrenamiento de sus pokemon, camino por la isla una media hora buscando el lugar adecuado hasta que fue a la parte boscosa y alli vio una gran explanada, con un lago y varios árboles, el sitio perfecto

Tras decidir que aqui sería el sitio perfecto para entrenar decidió sacar a todos sus pokemon, los cuales dieron sus saludos particulares sin faltar que Meganium saludara como siempre derribando a Ash, este les explico que aqui seria donde entrenarian hasta el final del torneo y consiguió un grito de aprobación en conjunto de todos sus pokemon

Asi que como era costumbre, los pokemon de Ash se pusieron por parejas para comenzar a hacer sparring entre ellos, mientras que algunos tan solo descansaban o querian jugar con Ash

También paseando por la ciudad se encontraba la campeona de Sinnoh Cynthia intentando relajarse y decidió dar un paseo por la zona boscosa de la isla, hasta que escuchó el sonido como de un silbato interpretando una hermosa melodía por lo que curiosa, se dirigió siguiendo la melodía hasta que vio a alguien que reconoció, quien interpretaba la melodía era Satoshi pero este estaba sentado con a espalda contra el árbol, con los ojos cerrados y usando una hoja para crear esa melodía(N/A:como la chica de la peli de Darkrai creo recordar), mientras estaba rodeado por todas las eeveevoluciones, Lucario y Pikachu que estaba en su hombro se encontraba durmiendo mientras otros pokemon estaban disfrutando de la música

Siguió avanzando inconscientemente hasta que pisó una pequeña rama produciendo un crujido que escuchó Ash, por lo que dejó de tocar esa sinfonía y miró hacia dónde fue el ruido, haciendo que sus pokemon abrieron extrañados los ojos por la repentina acción de su entrenador

-Sal de ahí-decia Ash con su voz más grave mirando hacia la dirección por la que escuchó el crujido

Al escuchar las palabras de Satoshi, Cynthia decidió salir de detrás del árbol en el que estaba

-Lo siento...no quería interrumpirte, tan solo quería despejar mi cabeza dando un paseo por el bosque hasta que escuche una pequeña melodía y me llevó hasta aquí-explicaba Cynthia la situación a Ash

-Tranquila yo también hacia lo mismo que tú y por eso pensé en venir aquí con mis compañeros-decia Ash

Ante esas palabras Cynthia dirigió su mirada para asombrarse de ver a tantos pokemon de diferentes tipos reunidos

-Todos ellos son tus pokemon?-preguntaba aún sorprendida la natural de Sinnoh por tal cantidad de pokemon

-Si...son como una familia para mi-decia Ash con una voz suave mirando sonriente a todos sus pokemon los cuales les devolvian la sonrisa

Esto no pasó desapercibido por la rubia, la cuál pudo ver como los pokemon respetaban al tal Satoshi

-Se ve de sobra que todos ellos también te estiman-decia la rubia campeona a Ash

-Si...debes de estar agobiada por el torneo si necesitas salir a despejar la cabeza-hablaba el azabache

-Si la organización de un torneo a nivel mundial y tan grande como este es algo estresante...pero no es la principal razón por la que estoy aqui-confesaba la campeona de Sinnoh

-Y cuál sería la razón? Sino quieres hablar sobre ello lo entiendo, pero quizás hablarlo con alguien te ayude-decia Ash

Cynthia se mostraba un poco dudosa de si contarle o no la razón a Satoshi pero algo dentro de ella decía que podía confiar en él

-Bueno...digamos que hace unos años conocí a un chico que me llamó la atención tras su participación en la liga de Sinnoh, después de eso estuve siguiendo sus participaciones en otras ligas de cerca-contaba Cynthia hasta que comenzó a lagrimear-pero un día oí en la tele que murió por culpa de un incendio y su cuerpo no apareció por ningún lado yo junto al resto de campeones

-Vaya...debías de tenerlo en alta estima-comentaba Ash aunque le dolía ver a una mujer fuerte como Cynthia en ese estado

-Si...mas que eso...pensé que algún día podría tener una gran batalla pokemon con él y contarle mis verdaderos sentimientos-decia de forma triste la rubia ojigris

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos entre ambos hasta que Cynthia volvió a hablar

-Bueno yo ya me vuelvo a mi hotel...ha sido un placer conocerte y espero no haberte molestado

-No tranquila, ahora toca relajarse hasta el torneo...quien sabe igual te llevas alguna sorpresa-decia el azabache susurrando la segunda parte

Después de esto Cynthia se fue con una mejor sensación en esu cuerpo mientras que Ash decidió quedarse un poco más hasta que ya en el atardecer decidió volver a su habitación

A la misma hora que el azabache volvía a su cuarto, al puerto de la isla llegaba un nuevo barco procedente de la región de Kanto, del cuál bajaban dos figuras femeninas y dos masculins muy conocidas para Ash

Una de las figuras masculinas era su amigo y rival desde la infancia e investigador pokemon Gary Oak

La segunda de ellas era un hombre de edad avanzada y que ahora vestia de forma más informal sin su bata blanca, conocido como Samuel Oak

Una de las figuras femeninas era también una mujer de mediana edad pero que aun así tenía una figura que muchas mujeres les gustaría tener, ella era Delia Ketchum

Y por último bajaba una chica de la misma edad que Gary y Ash, con ojos y pelo de color castaño, tiene el cabello largo y lleva un sombrero blanco con una franja roja. Viste una camiseta azul celeste con detalles de color negro y una mini falda roja. De calzado tiene unos zapatos blancos con una franja roja en medio y unos calentadores del mismo color que su camiseta. Tiene también un par de brazaletes negros, esta chica era la prima de Gary Oak y una de las nietas de Samuel Oak, respondía al nombre de Leaf Oak

Estas dos últimas venían con pocas ganas al torneo, la primera de ellas porque cada vez que veian un torneo como este por la televisión se acordaban de lo mucho que le gustaría a Ash estar ahí

El día que Leaf volvió a Pueblo Paleta para felicitar a su amigo por el gran combate en la liga de Kalos y su segundo puesto, para enterarse por boca de su primo Gary, que Ash habia fallecido en el incendio dejándola en depresión dursnte tres días hasta que se decidió en salir a ver a la madre de Ash para apoyarla y ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera

-Bueno aqui estamos, el Pokemon World Tournament-hablaba el profesor Oak intentando sacar un tema para hablar, ya que ambas mujeres seguían cabizbajas al estar aquí

Por otro lado, Gary miraba hacia al frente con una pregunta en su mente

-"Estarás en algún lado de esta isla Ash? Conociendote de seguro que si, y provocaras el mayor revuelo en la historia"-eran los pensamientos del chico originario de Pueblo Paleta

-Venga vayamos al hotel a por unas habitaciones-volvía a hablar el profesor Oak liderando al grupo

-Vamos señora Ketchum-decia Leaf ayudando a Delia

-A mi bebé le habría encantado estar aqui...-murmuraba de forma triste la madre del azabache

Ante esto Leaf le dio la razón y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa triste viendo que aunque pasen los años la señora Ketchum seguiría llamando a Ash su bebé

A su vez en otro de los barcos salía un hombre de piel bronceada, este hombre era conocido como Brock, si, el fue uno de los traidores pero también el único que con el tiempo recapacito y vio los errores en sus acciones, y aunque dieron por muerto Ash nunca encontraron un cuerpo y Brock conociendo a Ash de aventuras anteriores y sabía que había una minima oportunidad de que siguiera vivo

-"Se que no merezco tu perdón Ash, ni siquiera sé si estás vivo o no pero si lo estás, haré lo que sea para conseguir una segunda oportunidad"-eran los pensamientos del exlider del gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada y ahora doctor pokemon

Los días pasaron y el día de la inauguración llegó, todos los entrenadores invitados junto a lideres, altos mando y campeones de las 6 regiones, por supuesto el azabache estaba entre ellos como su alter ego de Satoshi. La ceremonia fue como la de toda liga, solo que con el señor Goodshow y los campeones de las regiones en el escenario dando unos pequeños discursos de ánimo al resto de participantes

Desde el mismo dia de la inauguración comenzaron las rondas preliminares, las cuáles consistían en combates de 1vs1 durante tres días un número considerable de entrenadores cayeron, quedando muchos de los más veteranos junto a los campeones, altos mando y lideres

Por supuesto estas tres rondas preliminares no fueron nada para el azabache, el cuál utilizó a su Bisharp, Walrein y Scizor respectivamente. Muchos viendo como esos tres pokemon eran tan fuertes no querian preguntar como de fuerte podría ser el Lucario que lo acompañaba o ese Pikachu que parecía tener mucha experiencia y fuerza aunque no fuera un Raichu

Respecto a las antiguas compañeras de Ash, no participaron en el torneo ya que tanto May, como Serena y Dawn fueron invitadas junto a la reina de Kalos Aria para cuando tuviera lugar la gran final del torneo por lo que el mayor tiempo se encontraban practicando para el espectáculo de la final. Del grupo de amigos del azabache los únicos participantes eran Leaf, Gary y también la hermana de Dawn, Platina

Después de todo eso el gran día llegó, el dia donde comenzaba el verdadero torneo, el dia donde Ash Ketchum volvería a nacer, este se encontraba en su su pasillo esperando a que le diesen luz verde para salir al estadio, Ash se encontraba con ganas de empezar ya que le tocó pelear contra Kenny, uno de los traidores y haría saber a todos que iría muy en serio desde el principio, y por otra parte estaba hecho un matojo de nervios al ver que gente como su amiga Leaf estaban en el torneo y que esta estaba junto a su madre y al verla tuvo que resistir las ganas de abrazarla

Unos pocos segundos después le dieron el aviso a Ash de que su combate empezaria de un momento a otro por lo que siguió su camino hacia la arena, y nada más salir oyó los vitoreos del público

En frente de Ash se encontraba Kenny, el cuál no cambio mucho con el paso de los años y seguía siendo algo presumido

Después Ash desvió su mirada por toda la grada del estadio y consiguió visualizar al grupo de sus antiguas compañeras May, Dawn, Serena y la hermana de Dawn, Platina, junto a su madre, Leaf, Gary y el profesor Oak, también estaban los traidores con ellos, con ellos también se encontraba la ya no tan pequeña Bonnie que habia llegado junto a su hermano Clemont pero este estaba con el resto de lideres de gimnasio

Mientras tanto en las salas VIP del estadio se encontraban en una de ellas los lideres de gimnasio de todas las regiones, a todos ellos les afectó la muerte del nativo de Kanto, sobretodo a Clair, Korrina, Elesa, Skyla, Valerie, Sabrina, Flannery, Viola y la hermana de esta Alexa, la cuál obtuvo un permiso especial para estar con su hermana, en todas ellas el azabache consiguió dejar huella por diferentes motivos

En la segunda sala VIP se encontraban los campeones, sus altos mando y los genios de la frontera, donde también había gente a la que afectó la pérdida del azabache como Anabel, Diantha, Malva y en menor medida Lorelei, pero por sobretodo la más afectada era Cynthia, la cuál desde ese día que habló con Satoshi comenzó a llamarle la atención, esta se encontraba con su amiga Caitlin y su alto mando y figura maternal Bertha

De vuelta en el campo de batalla, tanto Ash como Kenny estaban listos para comenzar el combate

-Muy bien, ambos contendientes saquen a sus primer pokemon-decia el árbitro

-Adelante Empoleon!-gritó Kenny sacando al pokemon de tipo agua/acero

-Nuestro turno amigo!-gritó Ash sacando a uno de sus pokemon más fuertes...Greninja

Al aparecer ese Greninja en el estadio muchos no pudieron evitar el recordar al Greninja del héroe de Kalos, pero algunas personas veían a ese Greninja demasiado familiar sobretodo las chicas nativas de Kalos y Cynthia

-Ese Greninja...me es familiar-decia la campeona de Sinnoh en su sala VIP

-Bueno...es uno de los pokemon iniciales que te ofrecen en Kalos asi que es un pokemon bastante común-explicaba Caitlin que estaba sentada al lado de su amiga

-No es eso...es como si lo hubiera visto antes-seguia hablando la campeona ojigris

-Bueno veamos como se desarrolla el combate-decia Bertha

-En este mismo momento comenzará el combate entre Kenny de Pueblo Hojas gemelas y...-queria decir el árbitro pero cuando le dijeron el nombre del otro contendiente se quedó boquiabierto y sus ojos casi se salen de su cara, la reacción del árbitro extraño a todos los presentes que estaban en el estadio

El árbitro miró hacia donde se encontraba Satoshi, aunque ahora para el árbitro no era Satoshi

-Y Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta!-fue lo que gritó el árbitro dejando a la mayor parte del público penssando que había leido mal o se volvió loco, por otra parte Delia estaba furiosa ya que no tenía ninguna gracia para ella que jugaran con la vida de su hijo de esa manera y de no ser por Leaf y las chicas esta habria entrado a la arena a darle su merecido al árbitro hasta que ocurrió algo que llamó la atención de todo el estadio

Lo que ocurría era que Greninja estaba siendo un una barrera de agua que cogía forma esférica rodeandolo, muchos juraban haber visto antes aunque cierta pelimiel de Kalos abrió los ojos a mas no poder

-No puede ser...-murmuró Serena llamando la atención de los más cercanos a ella

Por su parte en las salas VIP todos estaban sorprendidos, pero las que más eran las lideres Valerie, Korrina, Malva, Diantha y Cynthia

-Imposible...-murmuraba la rubia de Kalos junto a la lider de tipo hada

-Que ocurre Korrina?-preguntaba Clair

-Solo hay un Greninja capaz de hacer eso...y ese es el de él-respondía con su mirada fija en el campo la rubia de Kalos a la entrenadora tipo dragón de Johto

En un primer la entrenadora de Johto no sabía a lo que se refería con él por lo que decidió seguir atenta a lo que ocurriría en el campo pero algo le decía que sería algo muy bueno

En la otra sala VIP, una pelirrosa se encontraba en shock ante lo que presenciaba en el campo y la rubia campeona se encontraba en el mismo estado

-Eso es...-murmuraba la campeona de Sinnoh

Mientras tanto en la arena, Ash formaba una pequeña sonrisa

-"Bueno, enseñemosles que vamos en serio amigo"-decia Ash a Greninja de forma telepatía

-"Por supuesto"-era la respuesta del pokemon agua/siniestro dentro de la esfera de agua

Y en un parpadeo la esfera de agua se deshizo mostrando a Greninja pero con otra forma muy conocida

-Serena...ese es AshGreninja!-decia muy feliz Bonnie

-No puede ser pero...entonces en serio el es...-decia Serena soltando alguna lágrimas y preocupando a sus amigas

-Serena que ocurre?-preguntaba Dawn muy preocupada por su amiga

Un fila por encima de ellas se encontraba Gary, el cuál estaba de brazos cruzados y con un sonrisa de lado

-"Es bueno volver a verte Ashi-boy"-pensaba el amigo de Ash

Mientras tanto en la arena todos veian a Satoshi, el cuál comenzaba a desatarse la capa que utilizaba y de un tirón se deshizo de ella mostrando quien era en verdad, un pelo un poco más largo cara más definida y un cuerpo con una musculatura notable, pero todos vieron quien era...y ese hombre era...Ash Ketchum

Otro silencio sepulcral se formó en el estadio provocando varias reacciones, los traidores no creian lo que veian sus ojos, May, Dawn, Serena y Leaf parpadearon varias veces para ver si esto no era un sueño dejando caer lágrimas y tapándose la boca de la impresión, por otro lado Platina vio la reacción de su hermano y tenía que admitir que el chico se veía apuesto

-Mi bebé...mi bebé...mi bebé sigue vivo!-exclamaba con lágrimas de alegría Delia al ver de nuevo a su hijo tras cinco años pensando que había muerto y ahora mismo solo deseaba abrazarlo

En la sala VIP la reacción no fue muy distinta a la de las compañeras de viaje del azabache, las chicas que sentian algo por el azabache soltaban todas las lágrimas acumuladas mientras que sus compañeros lideres intentaban animarlas, una de ellas era Clair, la cuál estaba embobada mirando a aquel chico que supuestamente habia muerto, ahora comprendía a lo que se refería Korrina con él

En la segunda sala VIP, la situación era la misma todos los campeones masculinos estaban extasiados sabiendo que Ash estaba vivo, Diantha soltaba unas pequeñas lágrimas junto a Malva y algunas alto mando como Lorelei o Caitlin tenían un leve sonrojo al ver lo bien que le sentaron los años al azabache

Por supuesto la más afectada era cierta campeona rubia de Sinnoh, la cuál tenía sus ojos grises abiertos a más no poder

-Es él...es él...todo este tiempo estuvo en mis narices...el...el sigue vivo Bertha!-exclamaba abrazando a su compañera y figura maternal soltando tras mucho tiempo lágrimas de felicidad

Y es que desde este mismo momento el PWT sería más que un torneo

Listo! Que tal el capitulo? Aunque creo que ahora mismo me quereis colgar de los pulgares. Otra cosa que quiero consultaros es que estoy pensando en otro fic de traición de Pokemon(si muy cliché)pero este sería con Ash llegando a Alola y comenzando su aventura ahí. Que opinais? También otro aviso es que quizás publique una de mis nuevas ideas este fin de semana, si queréis verlas estan en mi bio, no diré cuál para que sea una sorpresa

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de todos! Aqui vuelvo de nuevo con el nuevo y tan esperado capitulo de esta historia, primero de todo los reviews

aten92: Vaya si se va a armar jajaja, y si soy muy cabrón al dejarlo como deje el anterior capítulo

KRT215: Me alegra saber que te gustan varias de mis historias

alucardzero: Tranquilo tranquilo, en este veremos la paliz...digo combate entre Kenny y Ash y has sido muy bestia con ese castigo jajaja, pero no saldrá ileso muahahaha

natsu dragneel354: Pues aquí tienes el siguiente

xpegasox: He aprendido de los mejores muahahaha

AnzGANDALFR06: Muchas gracias amigo

question: Si peor que una mujer enfadada es una madre enfadada jajaja, y el porqué de que no hay pokemon de Alola es porque comencé el fic antes de la salida de Sol y Luna. Eso si estoy planeando quizás, recalco solo quizás hacer otro fic de Ash narrando su aventura en Alola y eso, aún tengo que pensarmelo

neopercival: Todo encaja ahora...tu eres el de las pintadas de amenzas de muerte en mi casa verdad? Jajaja, ahora en serio espero que te guste este capítulo :)

pirata: Tranquilo y respira jajaja, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo

LyCox032: Lo sé lo sé, pero la verdad no he visto ninguna historia de Ash traicionado en Alola...podría ser el primero quién sabe

kevinchi: Cada uno recibirá lo suyo si

carlos29: Aqui lo tienes

ShadowKing1992: Es ley de Murphy socio jajaja

mercurius: Pokemon de Alola en este fic no creo la verdad, lo comencé antes de que salieron los respectivos juegos y seguiré en esa línea pero como he dicho antes quizás saque en un futuro una nueva historia con Ash en Alola. Respecto a las ideas de que los rivales de Ash peleen contra alguno de los traidores...barajaba esa posibilidad, gracias por la sugerencia

MegaChari45: Por supuesto que seguiré la historia, asi que tranquilo

Hecho esto...EMPECEMOS!

Por supuesto Pokemon no es de mi propiedad

Capítulo 4

Dos chicas castañas naturales de Unova caminaban con rapidez y jadeantes, el porqué de esto era porque ambas querían ver en acción al legendario Satoshi pero se habían quedado dormidas, por lo que intentaban llegar cuanto antes al Centro Pokemon

Al llegar ambas al hall principal pudieron ver como muchos otros entrenadores que estaban ahi estaban boquiabiertos al igual que algunas enfermeras Joy

Antes esto las hermanas extrañadas decidieron preguntar al uno de los entrenadores que había

-¿Perdona que ocurrió aquí?-preguntó la mayor de ellas a uno de ellos

-E-e-el legendario S-satoshi...-intentaba decir el chico que aún no salía de su asombro mirando hacia una de las pantallas laterales irritando un poco a la castaña al ver que no conseguía responder

Por otro lado su hermana pequeña decidió seguir la mirada del entrenador hacia la pantalla para quedar como ellos ante lo que veía y lágrimas amenzasen con salir de sus ojos

-Oye! Quieres acabar la frase!-exclamaba la hermana mayor de esta al entrenador

-Hilda...la pantalla...ese es...-intentaba avisar la pequeña a su hermana ahira conocida como Hilda

-Que ocurre con la pantalla Ro...sa...-decia esta un poco furiosa al principio para acabar en el mismo estado que la ahora conocida como Rosa

-N-no puede ser...pero el...y ahora...-seguia intentando hablar Hilda

-Y-yo estoy igual...-añadía Rosa al ver como tanto ella como su hermana veían en ese momento a cierto azabache que se cruzó con ellas por su viaje en Unova y peleó contra Hilda en la liga

Y es que todos en el hall del Centro Pokemon no conseguían asimilar que el legendario Satoshi y el héroe de Kalos fueran la misma persona...Ash Ketchum

De vuelta en el estadio después de la conmoción muchos de los espectadores estaban mucho más ansiosos que antes de que empezara ya el combate

-Que pasa Kenny? Sorprendido?-preguntaba con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios

-Tch...con que aún sigues intentando demostrar que puedes cumplir ese sueño tonto tuyo eh...como quieras, en este mismo momento pienso aplastarte-decia Kenny entre dientes

-Si si como digas, comenzamos el baile?

-Adelante Empoleon! Ala de acero-ordenaba Kenny hacia que las extremidades de su pokemon brillan con cierto tono metálico

-Bloquea con Corte Greninja-decia Ash de forma relajada y haciendo que Greninja forme dos especies de espadas blancas en sus extremidades consiguiendo así bloquear el embite de Empoleon

Estuvieron unos pocos segundos de forcejeo pero AshGreninja estaba consiguiendo la ventaja hasta que consiguió asestar un golpe en el pokemon agua/acero al dejar de forcejear con el pokemon agua/siniestro

-Empoleon continua con hidrobomba-y asi el pokemon lanzó un poderoso torrente de agua hacia AshGreninja

-Esquiva con Doble equipo y ataca con Corte!-exclamó el azabache a su Greninja, el cuál comenzó a crear copias de él y cargar hacia Empoleon que comenzó a lanzar hidrobombas rápidamente golpeando a todos lo clones que podía asi como los que intentaron atacar desde el aire

Pero en un descuido AshGreninja apareció justo delante de Empoleon acertando un golpe en X elevando a Empoleon al aire

-Ahora! Shuriken de agua!-gritó Ash haciendo que Greninja coja el Shuriken de agua de su espalda, lo eleve al aire y después de que este incrementara su tamaño lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el pokemon enemigo que poco podia hacer al estar en el aire, por lo que acabó golpeandolo y estrellandolo contra el muro del estadio dejandolo con inconsciente

-Empoleon no puede seguir combatiendo, Greninja gana, aspirante Kenny saque a su siguiente pokemon-exclamaba el árbitro como podia ante la ovación de ánimos de todos los espectadores presentes

-Wow hermanita...tu novio es muy buen entrenador...y es atractivo-decia Platina sonrojando a Dawn y llamando la atención del resto de las chicas

-Platina! A-ash no es mi novio!-se apuraba a negar Dawn ante tanta mirada sobre ella

-Ooh ya veo, entonces puedo tenerlo todo para mi...verdad?-preguntaba Platina

-Ni se te ocurra!-exclamaba no solo Dawn sino el resto de chicas a excepción de Bonnie

-Mi bebé es tan fuerte-decia Delia aún limpiandose unas pocas lágrimas, a la vez que Leaf se quedó mirando a Ash fijamente dandose cuenta de que ya no era aquel chico escuálido pero amable y tierno con los pokemon, ahora era todo un hombre y la chica debía de admitir que todos esos años le han sentado muy bien al azabache

-Te gusta lo que ves primita?-preguntaba Gary de forma burlona a la castaña al ver que esta se quedó estática al ver a Ash y su forma de combate

-Eh?-decia Leaf al salir del trance por la pregunta de Gary y dándose cuenta de su situación-n-no es eso! Solo que no esperaba que Ash cambiara tanto...por cierto, no te ves muy sorprendido de que haya aparecido tras estar "muerto" durante este tiempo-decia Leaf

-Bueno eso se debe a que yo sabia que Ashi-boy estaba vivo todo este tiempo-explicaba Gary que ignoró lo que dijo hasta que sintió todas las miradas afiladas de las chicas y su abuelo, pero por sobretodo...

-GARY GRAHAM OAK!-exclamó Delia consiguiendo llamar la atención y aterrorizar aún más al amigo de Ash al ver esa sonrisa tan dulce que contrastaba con un aura tenebrosa-después del combate me gustaría hablar con mi hijo y contigo...de acuerdo?-hablaba Delia en un tono de voz tranquilo pero con el que insinuaba que si decías no...sufririas un gran dolor

(N/A: Se que Gary no tiene segundo nombre...pero creo que asi le da un toque más de humor, y no me negueis que cuando vuestra madre o alguien os llama usando vuestro nombre completo es sinónimo de problemas jajaja)

Continuando con el combate tanto Ash como Kenny retiraban a sus pokemon

-Tan solo has tenido suerte Ketchum, adelante Machamp!-exclamaba Kenny mandando al campo de combate a su antiguo Machoke ahora evolucionado

-Hmmm...con que un tipo lucha eh...entonces creo que este amigo mio estará encantado de pelear, a por todas Hawlucha!-gritaba Ash dando paso al pokemon de tipo lucha/volador que apareció en el marcador del estadio visitiendo con capa y máscara para hacer una entrada muy parecida a la que hizo en Kalos ganándose así los aplausos de todo el estadio mientras Ash negaba con una sonrisa por las costumbres de su pokemon

-Hey Serena esa capa y esa máscara que lleva Hawlucha son las que le hiciste tu en la liga Kalos!-exclamaba Bonnie a la chica originaria de dicha región consiguiendo un asentimiento de esta

-Pegale una paliza a ese cuatrobrazos Hawlucha!-seguía animando la pequeña rubia de Kalos

Mientras tanto en la sala VIP en donde se situaban los líderes de gimnasio, entre ellos estaba el excompañero de viajes del azabache Clemont, el cual veia con una sonrisa el retorno de su compañero tras haber pensado como todos que había pasado a mejor vida

El chico al ver a su hermana no pudo evitar reír por el entusiasmo de poder volver a Ash pelear, aunque cuando dirigió su mirada a algunas de sus compañeras líderes de gimnasio no pudo evitar que le saliera una gotita anime, todo debido a que sacaron pancartas animando a Ash de solo Arceus sabe donde

De vuelta al combate ambos pokemon se habían enzarzado en una pelea de Golpes Karate donde estaban bastante igualados

Pero de lo que muy poca gente se dio cuenta y es que había que ser muy observador para verlo era que el cuerpo de Hawlucha comenzaba a coger un brillo rojizo con cada golpe que recibia de Machamp

-Es cosa mía o el cuerpo de ese Hawlucha se está poniendo rojo-soltaba Lance sus pensamientos en alto sobre el pokemon de Kalos, y antes de que cualquiera de sus compañeros campeones y altos mando cierta campeona de Sinnoh habló

-Hawlucha está absorbiendo el daño de los golpes de ese Machamp para aumentar su ataque...ese Machamp ya ha perdido desde hace tiempo-explicaba Cynthia con un tono que mostraba claramente que veía con emoción el combate

-Vaya Cynthia, no sabía que estabas familiarizada con algunos pokemon de Kalos-decia Diantha ya que ella era la que iba a contestar antes de que hablara Cynthia

-Oh es que Cynthia ha visto el combate de la final de la liga Kalos...bastantes...veces-decia Caitlin de forma calmada pero con un pequeño tono burlón que todos identificaron por lo que todos dirigieron curiosos su cabeza hacia la campeona de Sinnoh

-N-no es cierto!...solo coincidió que lo muchas veces que encendía el televisor estaba dándolo...y como es que uno de los mejores combates en los últimos años...-intentaba explicarse Cynthia ante la atención de sus compañeros-por cierto Caitlin...tienes un poco de baba-volvía la natal de Sinnoh a la entrenadora de tipo psíquico que ahora se limpiaba disimuladamente con un pañuelo mientras sus mejillas presentaban un pequeño tinte rojo

-Hawlucha golpea con Patada salto alta-ordenó Ash a la vez que la pierna de dicha pokemon brilló en blanco y saltó golpeando a Machamp en la mandíbula

-Jah idiota!-exclamaba Kenny-ahora Machamp agarra su pierna y mandalo bien alto-ordenaba el chico logrando que Machamp mandara bien alto a Hawlucha-Machamp salta y rematalo con Tajo Cruzado-el pokemon saltó con todas sus fuerzas en el aire cruzando sus cuatro brazos para asestar el golpe definitivo a su adversario, solo que este no se dio cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que tenían tanto Ash como Hawlucha

-Hazlo ahora Hawlucha!-y llevando a cabo la orden de su entrenador el pokemon de Kalos en un arranque de velocidad rodeó con sus piernas el cuello de Machamp y haciendo acopio de mucha fuerza lo mandó hacia el campo estrellandolo contra este

-Rematalo con Plancha Voladora!-exclamaba Ash para que Hawlucha diera paso a su movimiento estrella y con el que tantos combates ganó golpeando fuertemente al Machamp enemigo y hundiéndolo más en el suelo creando una nube de polvo

Esta al dispersarse dejó paso a la imagen de un Machamp inconsciente y un Hawlucha celebrando su victoria haciendo sus típicas poses

-Machamp está fuera de combate, el ganador es Hawlucha, aspirante Kenny saque a su siguiente y último pokemon-hablaba el árbitro mientras el público volvía a estallar en una ovación por el gran combate de Hawlucha

-Yay! Hawlucha ganó!-exclamaba alegre Bonnie

-Si sus pokemon de Kalos, que son con los que lleva menos tiempo...no me quiero imaginar lo fuertes que pueden ser ahora Charizard o Sceptile-decia May ganándose un asentimiento de todos y haciendo saber a Leaf y Platina un poco más sobre los pokemon de Ash

-No sabía que Ash tenía un Charizard y un Sceptile-hablaba la prima de Gary

-Si, a Sceptile lo capturó siendo un Treecko, lo encontramos con junto a su manada ya que iban a abandonar el árbol donde vivían pero el se negaba por lo que se quedó cuidandolo y Ash le ayudó, al final por cosas del Team Rocket ese árbol acabó cayendo y Treecko decidió poner a prueba a Ash tras ver todo lo que hizo por él y así pelearon y al final Ash consiguió capturarlo, a partir de ahí poco a poco Ash se fue ganando la confianza de Treecko hasta que este evolucionó a Sceptile y actualmente es uno de los pokemon más fuertes de Ash-explicaba el momento de su viaje por Hoenn con Ash, Brock y Max

-Tipico de Ash, ayudando a todo el que puede-respondia Leaf con una sonrisa-y como consiguió a Charizard?-preguntó curiosa la castaña

-Respecto a eso...es una historia bastante más larga-entraba Gary en la conversación ya que el conocía por todo lo que tuvo que pasar Ash con Charizard

Y en un rápido resumen Gary le contó a Leaf todo lo que vivió Ash junto a su Charizard, el como lo salvó de un entrenador aún siendo un Charmander, sus problemas de obediencia e incluso el como lo eliminaron de su primera liga ya que Charizard no quería pelear y mucho más hasta que Ash decidió dejarle en el valle charifico

Desde ese momento Charizard comenzó a reconocer a Ash como su entrenador y su relación mejoró hasta llegar a ser uno de sus mejores pokemon

Leaf y todos los que no sabían de la historia de Ash y Charizard estaban impresionados por la historia que escucharon de Gary, muchos otros se habrían rendido y abandonado a Charizard, sin embargo Ash con años de esfuerzo consiguió ganarse la confianza de pokemon fuego/volador

-Vaya, ahora más que nunca me encantaría ver en acción a Ash y su Charizard-decia Leaf entusiasmada por ver como se desenvolverian en combate esos dos

De vuelta al campo de batalla, en este momento Kenny retiraba a Machamp y Ash a su Hawlucha, no sin antes felicitarle por el gran combate al igual que hizo con Greninja

-Rindete Kenny y dejarás de hacer el ridículo-decia Ash al chico de Sinnoh enfureciendo al sentirse menospreciado

-Jamás Ketchum!-gritaba Kenny mientras su tercer y último pokemon que era un Breloom

-En fin...tu lo has querido, creo que sacaré a uno de mis mejores compañeros-decia Ash sacando una pokeball-adelante amigo acabemos este combate!-gritaba el azabache lanzando a su tercer pokemon

Cuando dicho pokemon salió de la pokeball un fuerte tornado de hojas se formó en medio del campo haciendo que todos excepto Ash se cubriesen, cuando ese tornado paró dejo a la vista a cierto pokemon de tipo planta de Hoenn, este era el Sceptile de Ash, por supuesto con su típica ramita en la boca

-Parece que Ashi-boy va a ir con todo-decia Gary con una sonrisa

-Tengo ganas de ver lo que ha mejorado Sceptile-hablaba esta vez el profesor Oak

-Breloom Ultrapuño!-ordenaba Kenny para que el pokemon planta/lucha

-Bloquea con Hoja Aguda Sceptile!-decia Ash para que las extremidades del pokemon se iluminasen y bloqueasen exitosamente el ataque del pokemon rival

-Ahora usa Recurrente!-y Sceptile abrió su boca para lanzar las semillas golpeando a bocajarro a Breloom y haciéndolo retroceder quedando un poco aturdido

-Continua con Destructor!-exclamó Ash antes de que Kenny pudiese darle una orden a su pokemon, y en un parpadeo Sceptile se colocó en frente de Breloom y le asestó un fuerte coletazo causando que este fuera al suelo

En ese momento Breloom al recibir dos ataque muy potentes le costaba levantarse aún cuando Kenny le estaba obligando a levantar y continuar, haciendo que todos tanto en el estadio o en los Centros Pokemon lo mirasen mal

-Basta Kenny, Sceptile es de mis pokemon más fuertes y como has visto con unos simples ataques suyos puede hacer mucho daño-decia Ash mientras miraba al tambaleante Breloom-no hagas más sufrir a tu pokemon

-Callate! Tu no eres quien para darme órdenes!-gritaba Kenny en un ataque de ira-Breloom, levantate ya!-volvía a gritar haciendo que la gente comenzase a abuchearlo y gritar insultos hacia el

Ante esto Ash solo pudo agitar la cabeza de forma decepcionada

-"Lo siento"-decia Ash usando su aura para hablar con Breloom, el cuál mostró su sorpresa al ver al entrenador enemigo disculpandose, tras recomponerse solo pudo dibujar una débil sonrisa y negar con la cabeza haciendo entender que no tenía de que preocuparse

-Sceptile...Lluevehojas-decia Ash para que Sceptile con la misma expresión que tenia su entrenador lanzase el feroz ataque de tipo planta contra el debilitado Breloom mandandolo a estrellar contra el muro de protección de las gradas

-Breloom está fuera de combate, el aspirante Kenny ya no tiene más pokemon, por lo que la victoria es para Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta!-exclamó el árbitro para que el estadio comenzara a felicitar y ovacionar a Ash

El árbitro llamó a ambos entrenadores para que se saludasen por el buen combate, a lo que Kenny tuvo que hacer de forma resignada, cuando ambos se tomaron la mano Ash tiró de la mano de Kenny para susurrarle unas palabras que quedarian grabas a fuego en su memoria

-Un cazador debe asegurarse de que su presa esté muerta...porque sino quizás sea el cazador el cazador el que acabe siendo la presa, avisa a mis queridos "amigos" que si se cruzan conmigo por el torneo...no tendré piedad-decía Ash en un tono amenazador asustando a Kenny que se quedó quieto por unos segundos mientras veía como el azabache se marchaba hacía los vestuarios con su fiel Pikachu en su hombro

Mientras que en las gradas Serena, Dawn, May y Leaf corriendo lo más que podían hacia los vestuarios al igual que algunas líderes de gimnasio y altos mando junto a la campeona de Sinnoh

Y el grupo de los traidores al ver de nuevo al azabache tuvieron que aguantar la ira y ya estaban pensando en tramar algún plan en contra del azabache

Por otra parte en el Centro Pokemon en el que estaban Hilda y Rosa, ya más recuperadas al ver de nuevo al chico que conocieron en Unova

-Increíble! No puedo esperar a enfrentarme a él-decía Hilda emocionada tras ver la fuerza de los pokemon de Ash

-Si nos damos prisa podemos encontrarnoslo a la salida del estadio-añadia Rosa sacando un asentimiento de su hermana por lo que se dirigieron hacia allí

Unos minutos después Ash salía de la ducha de las taquillas para ponerse una muda de su ropa y cuando estaba preparado para irse nada más abrir la puerta fue derribado al suelo por cuatro borrones de diferentes colores

-Ash!-exclamaban las cuatro chicas con lágrimas en los ojos al por fin ver y sentir al azabache

-C-chicas?!-exclamó Ash sorprendido ya que ni siquiera las notó sus presencias con su aura, aunque esa expresión de sorpresa cambió a uno de vergüenza y sonrojo al notar ciertos atributos de ellas contra su cuerpo

May y Serena estaban abrazando con fuerza su pecho a la vez que Dawn estaba en el brazo derecho y Leaf en el izquierdo

Al ver a esta última Ash se sorprendió más todavía ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía

-Leaf?-preguntó el azabache para confirmar si era ella

-Me alegra volver a verte Ashi-decia la chica con una sonrisa alegre mientras aún tenía unas pocas lágrimas

-Pensábamos q-que en verdad habías muerto!-exclamó ahora Dawn intentando aguantar sus lágrimas como Serena y May

-Lo siento chicas...siento haberos preocupado durante tanto tiempo, pero ahora os prometo que no pienso volver a irme-decia Ash correspondiendo, como podía, a sus abrazos

Tras un par de minutos de que las chicas se relajasen y cuando el azabache creía que todo se había acabado...

-ASHTON ALEXANDER KETCHUM!...me debes unas MUY buenas explicaciones jovencito-decia la voz muy dulce de la Delia Kerchum...demasiado dulce juraría el azabache, el cuál volteo solo para ver a su madre parada con una tierna sonrisa que contrastaba con el aura que prometía dolor si lo que oía no le parecía bien

-"Que Arceus se apiade de mi"-era lo único que pensaba el azabache antes de afrontar la ira de una madre cabreada

Listo! Siento la demora pero estamos en los últimos dias para los exámenes de la universidad y ya sabéis lo conplicado que es compaginarlos

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado. Y otra cosa que quiero decir es...¿Queréis que ponga la lista del harem en una pequeña actualización?

Hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Como siempre allá vamos con los reviews:

carlos29: Gran verdad amigo, aqui verás si Ash sobrevive o no jajaja

AnzGANDALFR: En este capítulo tienes la lista del harem

Dark128: Vaya, me alegra que sea de tus fics favoritos :)

ShadowKing1992: La gente pide SANGRE! Muahahaha

Neopercival: Tengo más historias aparte de esta jejeje. Y aqui verás si sale vivo el chico o no

Lycox032: Tranquilo no me tomo a mal tu review. Siento si no es serio el fic, pero esta es mi forma de escribir. Intentaré más adelante mejorar en esa faceta

Pokemon fan: Don't worry buddy. In this chapter you will have the list of girls who will be in the harem. Misty will not be in the harem, sorry. Thank for the review :)

pirata: En este capítulo todos sabrán lo que pasó en realidad

natsu dragneel354: Charizard y badass son sinónimos amigo jajaja

MegaChari45: Por supuesto seguiré con Dragon Tail

aten92: Jajaja, los nueve círculos del infierno son un juego comparado con una Delia enfurecida. Un saludo bro

Red Satoshi ketchum: Lo siento si algunas del harem no son de tu gusto...por supuesto habrá alguna milf...¿Cuál será?

reider crpy: Mmmm...así que las amenazas en mi portal eran tuyas, ahora todo encaja...jajaja. Ahora poniéndonos serios me alegro que te guste el rumbo que va tomando el fic. Como decía Jack el Destripador: "Vayamos por partes", todo llegará a su tiempo. Si quieres saber el harem...pues solo lee un poco más abajo jejeje

Satoshi Auditore: Responderé a tus preguntas por orden. Si. Eso tendrás que verlo por ti mismo. La zhukulemcia llegará en su momento. Y lo último nah...a no ser que sean los pokemon tipo lucha

blackhawk95(a los dos reviews): Gracias por dar tu opinión y espero que tanto en este como en los siguientes capítulos te convenzan sino...pues que se le va a hacer

astridgmc: Pues aquí mismo lo tienes

Elay grimm(a los dos reviews): Las explicaciones estarán en este capítulo y en futuros

Misteriocero: Por supuesto que lo explicaré, y si tienes alguna duda te invito a que me mandes un mp

CCSakuraforever: Muchas gracias

Guest: Bueno, puedo ponerte mi top 10 de pokemon más fuertes en este fanfic para mi. Después cada persona puede tener otro top

, , , , (Lucario de Ash), , 7. Garchomp, , y 10. Heracross. Lo dicho, este sería mi top en este fic

darwinelsofoke1: Aqui tienes la continuación

Ivan coceres: Por supuesto, no la voy a abandonar

gaelortiz420: Tranquilo Aria está en el harem

Guest: Aquí está el nuevo capítulo

Ahora antes de empezar el capítulo, aquí tenéis lo que tanto ansiabais...la lista del harem: Dawn, Serena, Elesa, Skyla, Clair, Cynthia, Leaf, Rosa, Hilda, Sabrina, Flannery, Aria, Korrina, Valerie, Lisia, Lorelei, Caitlin, Anabel, Zinnia, Alexa, Shelly, May, Platina y Courtney

Estas serían las chicas, aunque un lector del fic me pidió por facebook si podía meter a Sapphire, así que eso os lo dejo a vosotros. ¿La queréis o no la queréis en el harem?. También en los reviews y por mp me habéis pedido más milfs para Ash. Así que os lo dejaré también a vosotros la decisión. Estas serían las milf a elegir: Drasna, Olympia, Glacia. Solo entrará la más votada de las tres

Ya con todo este discurso hecho...

EMPECEMOS!

Por supuesto Pokemon no es de mi propiedad...es un fastidio escribir esto en cada capítulo de cada historia

Capítulo 5

Ahora mismo nos encontramos en un situación un tanto peculiar en una de los vestuarios

Y es que los ocupantes de dicho vestuario, que en este momento eran Serena, Dawn, May, el profesor Oak, Bonnie, Leaf y Platina. Algunos miraban la escena con gotitas de anime o se aguantaban la risa como Bonnie o Platina

Y es que delante de todo ellos se encontraban Gary Oak y Ash Ketchum sentados en el suelo, en posición seiza y con la madre del último de brazos cruzados y mandandoles una mirada intimidante a ambos jóvenes pidiendo explicaciones

-"Oye...¿No se suponía que guardarias el secreto?"-susurró Ash a Gary aprovechando que su madre estaba algo despistada

-"Y lo hice...pero, quizás se me escapó mientras estábamos viendo tu combate"-susurró de vuelta Gary

-"¿En serio?...aunque a decir verdad ya me esperaba esto de ti...no tenía muchas esperanzas"-confesaba el chico provocando que un ojo de Gary comenzara a temblar

-"Y me lo dice el que cree que es buena idea volver de entre los 'muertos' en medio de este torneo"-contraatacaba Gary a Ash con su comentario

-"Te recuerdo que eras tu el que iba a las ligas con un grupo de animadoras...además no me quedaba más remedio si quería seguir participando"-respondía Ash mirando a otro lado

Cuando Gary iba a responder a su amigo, una voz se hizo notar en la habitación

-Muy bien...¿Quien quiere empezar a explicarme todo?-preguntaba Delia con su brazos entrecruzados y su mirada fija en ambos jóvenes, mientras el resto de los ocupantes compartían una plegaria por la salud de ambos

-El me obligó señora Ketchum!-exclamó Gary sin perder ni un segundo e intentando salvarse

Ante la acusación de su amigo este mostró una cara de incredulidad después de mostrar una de rabia

-Serás! Lo haces sonar como si te hubiera amenazado de muerte cuando no es así!-exclamó ahora Ash en su defensa

Cuando Delia iba a volver a poner orden entre los chicos. La puerta de la habitación se abrió para dar paso a varias personas que el azabache reconocía, ya que al menos se tuvo que enfrentar a todas ellas una vez mínimo

-Ash!-gritaron a coro un gran número de voces, tanto femeninas como masculinas

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo varios borrones se abalanzaron sobre él, siendo estos Cynthia, Clair y Korrina las más rápidas

-¿C-chicas?-preguntaba el azabache para llamar la atención de las tres líderes, al igual que hizo con sus compañeras

Pero antes de que estas respondiesen, el resto de lideres, alto mando y campeones llegaron a la habitación

El hecho de que en esa habitación pudieran caber todos...ni siquiera el autor de este fic lo sabe

-Me alegro de verte amigo-habló una voz que Ash reconoció como la de su compañero de viaje por Kalos, Clemont

Ash con cuidado apartó a las chicas para poder saludar a uno de sus verdaderos amigos

-Lo sabía!-exclamaba cierto pelirrojo de pelo en punta y maestro del tipo dragón-que alguien como tu no podía morir tan fácil. Y sobretodo cuando aún tenemos un combate pendiente

Ash solo podía sonreír ante el recordatorio de la promesa o desafío que le había hecho a Lance. Si en algún momento se llegan a cruzar en el torneo...tenía por seguro que iba a ser uno de los combates mas emocionantes que tendría

Después de que todos saludaran y felicitaran al azabache por la pelea de antes, estaban dispuestos a saber el porqué decidió desaparecer durantes estos últimos años

-Bueno Ash...¿Vas a explicarnos el porqué has estado desaparecido por tanto tiempo?-volvía con un sonrisa demasiado dulce la matriarca Ketchum a su hijo

-S-si mamá, pero mejor vayamos a un lugar más cómodo-comentó Ash al ver como la habitación comenzaba a estar superpoblada

-¿Y adónde quieres ir Ashi-boy?-preguntó Gary

-Tan solo seguidme-expresó Ash saliendo de los vestuarios y dirigiéndose hacia la salida más cercana

Justo cuando se alejaban del estadio, un par de chicas originarias de Unova llegaron a tiempo para volver a ver al azabache

-Ash!-gritó una voz femenina que llamó la atención de todos

El nombrado giró la cabeza para ver como otras dos chicas se abalanzaban sobre él, por lo que se preparó para así no sufrir otra caída al suelo

Cuándo sintió que ambas chicas lo abrazaban fuertemente, este bajo la mirada para identificar quiénes eran

-¿Hilda? ¿Rosa?-preguntó el chico levemente sorprendido al ver a las chicas originarias de Unova

Ambas chicas miraron hacia arriba para poder ver a los ojos a Ash y confirmar que esto no era una ilusión

-E-escuchamos que tu...y pensamos q-que...-intentaba hablar Hilda pero le era imposible entre tanto gimoteo. Por otro lado Rosa solo apretaba más fuerte el abrazo con Ash

Después de esperar un par de minutos para que ambas chicas pudieran tranquilizarse. Estas se presentaron al grupo

-Perdón por la escena de antes. Mi nombre es Hilda y ella es mi hermana pequeña Rosa-se presentaban ambas mientras el grupo correspondía al saludo

-¿De que conocéis a Ashy-boy?-preguntó curioso Gary a las hermanas de Unova

-Conocemos a Ash desde que mi hermana y él pelearon en la liga de Unova. Después del combate se ofreció a darnos algunos consejos y estrategias que nos pudieran ser útiles en un futuro-respondía Rosa a la pregunta

-¿Ibais a ir a algún lugar antes de que llegáramos nosotras?-preguntó Hilda

-Si, íbamos a ir al bosque de la isla ya que voy a explicar las razones del porqué de mi desaparición-respondió Ash

-¿Podemos ir?-preguntaron amabas hermanas al mismo tiempo sacándole una pequeña risa al azabache

-Por supuesto-y sin más que decir todos los que querían conocer el porqué de la situación de Ash se dirigieron hacia el bosque

Tras una caminata de unos 15 minutos todo el grupo llegó a un claro en mitad del bosque

-Bueno jovencito, ¿Cuando vas a explicarnos tu desaparición?-preguntaba un poco impaciente Delia ya que quería escuchar las razones de su hijo

-A-ahora mismo mamá. Tan solo déjame avisar a unos amigos-cuando el azabache dijo estas palabras muchos se extrañaron, ya que no había nadie más en ese bosque-os recomendaría apartaroa unos metros de mí, más que nada por vuestra salud-sin poner ninguna pega todos siguieron las instrucciones del chico

Justo en ese mismo momento Ash solto un poderoso silbido que hizo eco por todo el bosque

En menos de cinco segundos todos los acompañantes de Ash pudieron escuchar un sinfín de ruidos que se identificaban como los pasos de algo o alguien corriendo, solo que estos estaban a punto de provocar un pequeño terremoto

Al ver la causa del terremoto todos comprendieron el porqué de que el chico les dijera que se apartaran y es que centenares de pokemon de diferentes tipos y alturas fueron al encuentro con el azabache. Sobra decir que este estaba en el suelo debido a un Muk demasiado cariñoso

Tras quitarse a Muk de encima prometiendo que más tarde jugaría con él, Ash aprovechó para ver las reacciones de algunos de sus amigos, de los líderes y de los altos mando junto a los campeones de las regiones

Pudo ver como Lance, Clair y una alto mando de Kalos, que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Dracena, inspeccionaban a fondo a los pokemon de tipo dragón

Cynthia junto a Caitlin y otros alto mando observaban a los pokemon, y por la cara de entusiasmo que veía en la ojigris Ash sabía que estaba deseosa de enfrentarse en combate contra ellos

Sus antiguas compañeras de viaje junto a Platina y Leaf estaban prácticamente adorando a las eeveevoluciones, las cuáles no se quejaban de recibir piropos y caricias de estas

Por otro lado pudo ver también como el profesor Oak y Gary prácticamente tenían estrellas en los ojos al ver a tantos pokemon para poder estudiarlos

Tras dejarlos otro par de minutos observando por completo todos los pokemon que reunió durante los años de su ausencia se sentaron en el césped y la primera en hablar fue Cynthia, la cuál consiguió sentarse a la derecha de Ash mientras que en la izquierda de este se encontraba Clair, para fastidio de las chicas interesadas en Ash, sobretodo sus compañeras de viaje

-Ash...¿Dónde has conseguido a tantos pokemon? ¿Y como es que puedes llevarlos a todos si el máximo son 6?-preguntó curiosa la rubia campeona de Sinnoh

-Bueno, puedo llevar un número ilimitado gracias a que Gary modificó mi pokedex para que pudiera llevarme a todos ya que no quería que mis "queridos amigos" les pusieran un dedo encima a mis pokemon

-¿Queridos amigos?-preguntó Lance extrañado al oír el cambio en de voz del chico

-Si...-contestó Ash y en ese momento miró hacia su madre-el incendio de nuestra casa no fue accidental...fueron Misty, Cilan, Max, Iris, Trip y compañía quienes la quemaron conmigo dentro-confesó Ash dejando a todos sin palabras y sorprendidos

-¿Mi hermano...hizo...eso?-preguntó consternada May al enterarse que su hermano estaba detrás de la "muerte" del chico que ama, mientras algunas de las chica comenzaban a enfadarse

Ahora se explicaban el porqué actuaban tan raro djrante estos años y el como la "muerte" de Ash no pareció afectarles mucho

Una de las más afectadas fue la propia madre de Ash, Delia, la cuál no podía creerse que algunos de los mejores amigos de su hijo fueran de hacer algo así contra su bebé

-Pero...¿Por qué harían algo como eso?-preguntó Leaf, quizás ella no conocía a los amigos de Ash, pero si estos viajaron con él por las diferentes regiones...debían de tener alguna razón para haber traicionado a Ash

-No lo sé...cuando entré en mi casa me los encontré. Al parecer estaban esperándome y me dijeron que mi madre había salido a unos recados. A partir de ahí todos comenzaron a decirme que abandonara el sueño de convertirme en maestro pokemon-y desde ese punto Ash contó todo detalle de lo que ocurrió en ese trágico día en Pueblo Paleta

-Así que...es por culpa de ellos que...-la matriarca Ketchum habló llamando la atención de todos, esta apretaba tanto los puños-es por ellos que pensé que nunca volvería a ver a mi niño! Es por culpa de ellos que durante estos cinco años...todas las noches las pasara en vela llorando al verme sola...s-sin tener a mi pequeño a mi lado!-y hasta ahí llegó Delia y no lo pudo soportar más y soltó un sinfín de lágrimas

Los hombres y mujeres veían con tristeza la escena, sobretodos aquellas que estaban enamoradas de Ash, ya que habían pasado por lo mismo

Pero el que peor se encontraba era Ash. No soportaba ver a su fuerte madre en tal estado, y menos aún si fue el propio Ash quién había provocado esta situación

El quería avisarla, consolarla y abrazarla cuando la vio allí de rodillas junto a lo que era la residencia Ketchum mientras esta seguía ardiendo

Deseaba decirle que estaba vivo y sin heridas, pero temía que si intentaba hablar con ella sus "amigos" vieran que sus planes fueron truncados e intentaran algo contra ella

Asi que con todo el dolor de su corazón, tuvo que abandonar a su madre durante cinco largos años

En su mente debía de agradecer enormemente a Gary, Leaf y al profesor Oak por haberla cuidado y ayudado durante estos años

Dejando salir un leve suspiro de su boca. Ash se levantó de donde estaba sentado, llamando la atención de Clair y Cynthia y luego la del resto

Avanzó hacia donde estaba sentada su madre todavía llorando, se arrodilló enfrente de ella en un fuerte abrazo

Delia en un primer momento dio un pequeño sobresalto al no esperarse el contacto, dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y más lágrimas comenzaban a salir de nuevo de sus ojos, al ver que quién estaba ahí era su pequeño bebé

-Lo siento-pronunció Ash en un susurro

-¿Huh?

-Siento haberte abandonado, siento haberte hecho sufrir durante tanto tiempo. En verdad...soy de los peores hijos del mundo eh-decia Ash aguantando sus propias lágrimas

-Ni se te ocurra decir eso ni en broma Ash. Lo que importa es que ahora vuelves a estar a mi lado...y espero que esta vez no tengas que marcharte-respondía Delia apretando más en el abrazo con su hijo

-Por supuesto que no mamá. Esta vez me quedaré definitivamente a tu lado-aaeguraba el chico a su madre

Mientras alguno del grupo de personas, sobretodo chicas, veían la tierna escena que protagonizaron madre e hijo

Mientras tanto en una habitación de uno de los hoteles de la isla se podía ver al grupo de traidores, excepto Brock enfrente de una televisión y todos estaban algo nerviosos. Todo debido a la persona al otro lado de la señal

-Me acabo de enterar de que ese chico...Ash Ketchum...sigue vivo. Parece que ni podéis hacer bien vuestro trabajo-habló la silueta al otro lado de la señal en una voz ronca

-N-nosotros también nos hemos enterado hoy-respondía Max

-Ni siquiera sabemos como pudo salir de su casa-hablaba ahora Misty

-No he pedido vuestra opinión!-gritó la silueta en las sombras-ahora por vuestro fallo me veo obligado a retrasar mis planes hasta el final del torneo. Espero que para ese momento me seáis de más utilidad...sino olvidaros de que se os otorguen vuestros mayores deseos-anunció el extraño de las sombras hasta que la emisión se cortó, dejando al grupo de traidores asustados ya que ellos sabían de lo que era capaz

Parece que el campeonato será pacífico hasta dicha fecha. ¿Será el azabache capaz de hacer frente a esta nueva amenaza?

Listo! Hasta aqui el nuevo capítulo de pokemon. Es un poco de relleno, pero para el siguiente prometo una nueva batalla de Ash

Siento la GRAN demora con este capítulo, pero entre el resto de mis historias, un pequeño bloqueo que tuve, la universidad y una enfermedad llamada vagancia me impidieron terminar este capítulo antes

Hasta la próxima!


	6. Aviso

Hola a todos, se que no actualizo uno de mis fics desde septiembre del año pasado, pero tiene una explicacion que os dare ahora.

Voy a dejar FanFiction y me ire a la plataforma de Wattpad. ¿por que?

LLevo desde noviembre del año pensando sobre esto y es que me siento mas comodo escribiendo en Wattpad que aqui en fanfiction, alli puedo añadir videos, gifs, imagenes y muchas mas opciones que aqui no son posibles

Si quereis seguir leyendo mis fics tendra que ser en Wattpad desde ahora. Tambien entendere a aquellos que dejen de leerlos, despues de todo no os estoy obligando a punta de pistola que leais mis fics

No tengo mucho mas que decir, tan solo que alli en Wattpad me encontrareis como "Tacbon20" tambien. Creo que sobra decir que ninguna de mis historias queda en adopcion ya que subire cada una a Wattpad a su debido tiempo y con correciones hechas

Con todo esto dicho me despido

Nos vemos en Wattpad


End file.
